<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И завтра будет хорошая погода by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413182">И завтра будет хорошая погода</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021'>WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: И завтра будет хорошая погода<br/>Автор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021<br/>Бета: анонимный доброжелатель<br/>Размер: миди, (17596 слов)<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: боярский сын Иван/русалка Руслан; Руслан/Иван <br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Жанр: сказка, драма, юмор, повседневность<br/>Рейтинг: R<br/>Предупреждения: концепт "любовь сквозь века"<br/>Краткое содержание: <br/>Там нити переплетаются,<br/>Попробуй, найди свою!<br/>Одна за другою тянутся,<br/>Друг друга не узнают...<br/>Меж мелкого и весомого<br/>Ведут бесконечный бой,<br/>А выбор пути знакомого<br/>Так часто зовут<br/>Судьбой.<br/>Примечание: это сказка, обычная сказка, у сказок свои правила.<br/>Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора»<br/>Для голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 - "И завтра будет хорошая погода"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка RNC17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И завтра будет хорошая погода</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глава I</p>
<p>Под ногами похрустывала сухая трава – давно дождя не было, – плечи обжаривало солнышко. Иван крякнул и стащил нарядный кафтан, оставаясь в тонкой, по-заморски тканой, льняной рубашке. Теперь кафтан мешал, пришлось нести в руках, а он так торопился. Сенная девушка обмолвилась подружкам-служанкам, а Иван услышал, что у Реки видели русалку, прохлаждающуюся на берегу. Русалки хоть и считались нечистью, но всё же их почему-то любили и, поговаривали, даже кто-то поклонялся. Ивану же было просто очень интересно. Будучи боярским сыном, он пользовался батюшкиной библиотекой и столько всего прочитал разного научного и интересного, в том числе и про русалок, что очень хотел удостовериться в разных предположениях и доводах учёных авторов. Выйдя беспрепятственно со двора, он пешком пересёк город, вышел за ворота и направился к Реке. </p>
<p>В свои двадцать пять Иван был ладен лицом, кроток, холост. В общем, расстраивал батюшку и всех сородичей. Отец, выяснив, ещё когда Ивану исполнилось семнадцать, что библиотека ему интереснее сенных девок, начал её запирать на ключ, а вместо надёжного слуги Евлампия выдал девицу – Анастасию, которая не умела ни сапоги чистить, ни резвого коня подвести, но умела томно улыбаться и поправлять грудь под сарафаном. Иван сначала даже заинтересовался этой грудью, но без книг быстро заскучал, к тому же, читаемые Анастасие вирши были слишком сложны для её ума, поэтому она сама сбежала к родным в деревню, рассказывая, что: «А сынок-то у нашего покровителя, батюшки нашего, того. С придурью». Иван повеселел, научился вскрывать дверь в библиотеку и вернулся к прежним занятиям. Батюшка его погрустнел, ругнулся матерно, сделал вид, что не замечает, как сын без его ведома проникает в места недозволенные, но положил ключ на видное место, вернул верного слугу, а также назначил в услуженье и Дарьюшку, чтобы девица постельное бельё хранила, рубашки стирала и всегда под рукой оказывалась, если надобно. С отцом у Ивана установился нейтралитет, нарушаемый периодическими визитами гостей, да приглашениями к царскому двору. На этих мероприятиях ему активно подыскивали невесту, но как-то ни одна девица ему не глянулась. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Русалку он увидел издалека, она лежала метрах в двадцати от воды и беспомощно скребла руками по песку.</p>
<p>– Ох, бедная ж ты, – молвил он и направился прямиком к ней. </p>
<p>Уже через десяток шагов, он понял, что ошибался, но ноги всё равно несли его к лежащей на песке фигуре.</p>
<p>– Чего вылупился?</p>
<p>Иван даже не обиделся, стоял и с удивлением разглядывал русалку. Глаза голубые, красивые, как Река, большие. Волосы не очень длинные, прикрывают шею. Красные губы чуть приоткрыты и под ними виден ряд белых и острых зубов. Почти как человек, если к зубам не присматриваться. Молоденький, младше Ивана.</p>
<p>– Какой же ты тощий. </p>
<p>Русалка оскалился, дёрнул хвостом, поднимая песок. Правда тощий. Рёбра наперечёт, живот впалый, как неделю не ел. Так-то, может, и ладный, но отощавший, без жирка. </p>
<p>– Нечего глаза греть! Аль русалок не видел?</p>
<p>– Не видел, – признался Иван и сел рядом, продолжая разглядывать такую диковину. – Надо же, врут книги. Есть у вас соски и пупок. </p>
<p>Русалка заинтересовался.</p>
<p>– То есть? Про нас пишут такое? Фу, вот вы люди странные. Ты тоже странный. Чего тебе надо?</p>
<p>– Ничего, ты меня не бойся. Не злись. Я не обижу. Я услышал, что на берегу видели русалку, то есть тебя. Вот пришёл посмотреть. Я много читал и про вас, и про фениксов, про сиринов, про леших. Вас много кто видел, но мало про вас знают. А интересно же.</p>
<p>Русалка расслабился. Перестал бить сухим хвостом, подобрел взглядом, однако с языка продолжил сыпать колкости.</p>
<p>– Ну, посмотри, двуногий. Все вы, только бы вам смотреть. </p>
<p>Иван посмотрел на Реку, посмотрел на русалку, принявшего самую независимую позу, но продолжающего поскрёбывать пальцами по песку, словно стремясь вернуться к реке, и сделал верный вывод. Он встал, кинул кафтан наземь и легко подхватил русалку. </p>
<p>– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – заорал тот и попытался зубами вцепиться Ивану в щёку. Иван молча и ловко увернулся и, широко и быстро шагая, пошёл к Реке. </p>
<p>Русалка ещё пару раз дёрнулся, но похоже, лежание на солнце слишком его подкосило, рывки вышли слабыми и неуверенными, и он смирился. Иван не стал входить в воду, положил его у самой границы воды и резво отскочил. На всякий случай. Русалка что-то прошипел, гадкое, неразборчивое, но радостно и ловко рванулся всем телом к воде. Иван только и видел плеснувший мокрый хвост, заигравший в воде бирюзой и блеском. Он смотрел на водную гладь и думал о том, что поступил он, конечно, правильно, но жалко: не расспросил русалку ни о чём, как они живут, правда ли, что у них есть царица, есть ли подводные деревни. </p>
<p>– Чего вылупился?!</p>
<p>Откуда ни возьмись на мелководье появился русалка, лежал он на животе, опираясь на локти. </p>
<p>– А… Меня Иван зовут, – сообщил Иван и шагнул в воду, заливая новые красные юфтевые сапоги.</p>
<p>– Вас всех иванами зовут, – нелюбезно сообщил русалка. – Если тебе принципиально, зови меня …</p>
<p>Тут он выдал такое сочетание звуков, что Иван рот открыл. Открыл. Закрыл. Подумал, потом неуверенно предложил.</p>
<p>– А можно я тебя буду звать Русланом?</p>
<p>– Ой, какие вы, людишки, предсказуемые, – закатил глаза русалка, но тут же милостиво сказал: – Ладно. Зови. Тебе, вообще, чего надо-то? Ну, увидел меня. Ну и? Чего ты лыбишься во весь рот?</p>
<p>Иван даже не мог объяснить, от чего он улыбается и почему удушливо жаркий ясный день стал таким прекрасным, с ласкающим солнышком и чистым небом. Задиристый Руслан каким-то образом сделал его лучше, явно не обошлось без русалочьего волшебства.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иван сидел на бережке, а русалка в воде и они вели вполне светскую беседу. Вода и не такое унизительного положения русалки (карабканье по берегу) сделали Руслана более мягким и сговорчивым. </p>
<p>– Да поспорил я, сдуру, – горько признался он. – Ночью-то, знаешь, как хорошо? Тут и без ног по мягкой травке ускользишь от берега. Потом замешкался, заснул. Вот же я руина. Чуть не сгорел под солнышком. Спасибо тебе, добрый молодец. Ну, чего ты ржёшь? Я тебе благодарность говорю.</p>
<p>– Так правду говорят, что ваше племя многочисленное? Просто у нас тут давно русалок не видели. Говорили, что повымерли все.</p>
<p>– Ну щаз, повымерли. Прятаться стали лучше. Да ещё было дело, наши все навещали родичей морских, всей семьёй снимались и на год уходили в море. Ну чего? Рот закрой. Да, разные мы. Есть речные, есть морские. Повадки у нас разные, так и вижу, что хочешь это спросить. </p>
<p>– Да я... да нет. То есть да. Хотел спросить. А я ещё спросить хотел. А можно?</p>
<p>– Что можно? </p>
<p>Иван засмущался, даже покраснел. </p>
<p>– А можно мне с тобой поплавать? </p>
<p>– Сдохнешь, – тут же предупредительно сообщил Руслан, но пожал плечами. – А чо б нет. Ныряй. </p>
<p>Иван начал торопливо раздеваться, пошвырял всю одежду на берегу и под пристальным взглядом русалки пошёл в воду.</p>
<p>– Вот люди. Вечно у вас лишние отростки, ладно две ноги, но ещё и это.</p>
<p>Иван снова залился краской, но сделал вид, что не слышит.</p>
<p>– Ну куда ты? Вот сразу видно, что не крестьянских ты кровей, Иван, беспечный больно. Ты пошто одёжу раскидал? Ну вот мимо кто пойдёт, видит же – сопрёт. И что тогда? Голым будешь домой возвращаться? Ты хоть прибери её, сверни в тюк, да положи вон под тот кустик. Ну ей-ей, как с младенцем.</p>
<p>Иван послушно собрал одежу, как было велено, и замаскировал кустом и травой, после чего снова вернулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вода была текучая, тёплая только на мелководье, а дальше – прохладная.</p>
<p>– Погоди, плыви за мной – согреешься. </p>
<p>Через несколько гребков Иван понял, что безнадёжно отстаёт и задыхается. Но и правда – согрелся. Руслан, уплывший вперёд, вернулся и принялся сновать вокруг, потом нырнул и пропал. Иван закрутил головой, испугаться не испугался, но насторожился, и не зря. Кто-то защекотал его по пятке, по ноге, поднимаясь выше, по бокам.</p>
<p>– Ох, Мокоши на тебя нет!Не делай ты так! Я ж чуть не утонул. Сначала испугался, потом чуть от смеха не захлебнулся. Не щекотись, судороги же будут.</p>
<p>Руслан вынырнул и оказался нос к носу с Иваном.</p>
<p>– А ты как думал, русалки топят людей? Щекочут или зацеловывают до смерти.</p>
<p>– А потом едят?</p>
<p>Руслан поднял брови, демонстративно поглядел на плечи Ивана, потом снова нырнул, вынырнул. </p>
<p>– Вообще – да. Но я тебя не буду. Что б ты знал, мы иногда просто зачаровываем, но не едим. Уводим людей к себе на дно, и там они служат нам.</p>
<p>Тут до Ивана стало доходить, что русалка не шутит и вообще, то, что он так мило разговаривал на бережку и в реке – это не совсем привычно ни для людей, ни для русалок. </p>
<p>– Не бойся.</p>
<p>– Я не боюсь. Я удивился.</p>
<p>Руслан отвёл мокрые волосы со лба и блеснул голубыми глазами, прижался щекой к его щеке и прошептал:</p>
<p>– Я не буду тебя ни топить, ни зачаровывать и всем скажу, чтобы не смели. Ты мой друг. Ты хороший, Иван, не злой и помог мне, даже не обиделся, когда я злился на тебя. Ну что, поплыли дальше? Я тебе такие места покажу!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Час они ныряли, плавали, Руслан столько интересного показал, где речной жемчуг рассыпан, где опрокинулась ладья купца, торговца горшками. Сила русалочья давала Ивану способность не дышать аж по пяти минут кряду. Но вскоре он начал чувствовать, что голова у него тяжёлая, гудит словно колокол, а руки-ноги так вообще неприподъёмные.</p>
<p>– Держись-ка за меня. Вот что с вами людьми делать. Хлипкие.</p>
<p>– Сам-то. Тощой и голодный.</p>
<p>Теперь бравировал Иван, а Руслан проявлял великодушие. Он держал Ивана в воде крепко, не давал опуститься голове, чтобы тот воды не нахлебался. </p>
<p>– Я не тощой, я просто после недельного перехода: плавал вниз по Реке, да ещё на солнышке полдня полежал, – втолковывал ему русалка. – Вот поживу тут день-другой – отъемся на жирной речной рыбе. А вот ты – доходяга, я думал, ты сильнее. Обхвати меня за плечи, и я тебя к берегу довезу. </p>
<p>Уже на берегу, на который Иван рухнул почти без чувств, Руслан, улёгшийся рядом, на локотке приподнялся и спросил:</p>
<p>– А завтра придёшь? Завтра будет хорошая погода.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава II</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда говорили, что Питер мрачный, холодный, неприветливый, Иван пожимал плечами и предпочитал увести разговор в сторону. Всё дело в том, что он в Питере жил уже полгода и ему казалось, что это самый уютный город, который он когда-либо видел. Хотя – да, видел он их мало. Нижний Тагил, Самара, Москва. Города как города. А вот Питер – прямо его. Ветреный – есть такое. Надень куртку потеплее, не забудь про шарф до ушей. Шарфы он, кстати, особо полюбил в Питере и на двенадцатом понял, что вроде бы, надо остановиться, но потом пришло лето, и ему срочно понадобился летний пижонский шарф. В конце концов, он же работает в солидной компании, ему надо для поддержания реноме! Дав себе таким образом индульгенцию, он тут же пополнил коллекцию до пятнадцати шарфов. </p>
<p>Приехав в Питер в конце зимы, он первое время ёжился, а потом привык. Воздух, ветер, проспекты, улицы – вот это всё его. Можно без конца гулять по городу и не надоедает. Можно, уютно устроившись на диване, играть в приставку и посматривать за окно, на серый весенний питерский дождь. Можно пойти приобщаться к прекрасному, сходить в Эрмитаж, Русский музей и полюбоваться на картины и статуи с гладкими белыми боками и блестящими членами. Можно заходить в уютные кафешки и кофейни, можно искать новые по закоулкам. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Эту кофейню он давно заприметил, большая, типа сетевой, но уютная, что чаще свойственно маленьким частным. По пути на работу он всё время проскакивал мимо, а обратно – скорее хотелось домой, да и к вечеру там не было свободных мест. Любопытство говорило ему, что надо зайти, очень заведение выглядело нетривиально. Он специально выбрал выходной день и вышел из дома – только ради того, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство. </p>
<p>– Латте, с собой. Латте, – терпеливо повторил Иван, досадуя на себя, что никак не запомнит, куда же правильно ставить ударение. С такими баристами-снобами он уже сталкивался, но как не пытался – не мог запомнить, как же правильно. – Э, ладно. Флэт-уайт?</p>
<p>Бариста смотрел на него не мигая. </p>
<p>– Ладно, я тогда пойду, – сказал Иван, сбитый с толку.</p>
<p>– Латте, – ровным голосом повторил бариста, – и как зовут нашего дорогого гостя?</p>
<p>– Иван, – растерянно ответил Иван, он уже заметил, что здесь кофе приносят. Его приносят, даже если люди берут его на вынос. Зачем бариста понадобилось его имя – было непонятно, и вообще этот парень немного пугал. – Знаете, если какие-то проблемы – я лучше пойду.</p>
<p>– Латте.</p>
<p>– Ладно, – сдался Иван, – я подожду. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руслан лихорадочно наливал молоко, просыпал кофе, его руки тряслись, а в голове билась только одна мысль: «Нашёл. Нашёл. Я – нашёл его!» Вечность прошла мимо, Иван был такой же, как и тысячу, и десять тысяч лет назад. Полные мягкие улыбчивые губы, настороженный взгляд зелёных глаз, блестящие тёмно-русые волосы, вечно падающие на лоб. Хотя нет, что-то изменилось. Руслан осторожно покосился на задумчивого Ивана, сидящего за столиком и изучающего мозаичную плитку на полу. Господи, какой дурак, стрижка изменилась, конечно же. Это не буйная копна волос, это аккуратная обычная, совершенно нормальная стрижка. Чёлка снова упала Ивану на лоб, и он отмахнулся от неё привычным движением. Руслан понял, что это выше его сил. Он торопливо нацарапал на стаканчике свой номер телефона и пихнул в бумажный пакет записку со своим же номером. </p>
<p>– Это вам.</p>
<p>То ли официант, то ли второй бариста – Иван не запомнил – стоял над ним и протягивал кофе и бумажный пакет.</p>
<p>– А... я ничего не заказывал, кроме кофе, – растерялся он.</p>
<p>– Ну, значит, за счёт заведения, – блеснул улыбкой официант, – точнее, за счёт Руслана. Приятного аппетита. </p>
<p>– Но… Ладно. До свидания.</p>
<p>Иван оглядел кофейню, но странного бариста не увидел. Пожав плечами, он вышел, соображая – что это было? Ответ забрезжил, когда на стаканчике он увидел номер телефона.</p>
<p>– О, да это подкат. Вот нормально, заходишь кофе выпить, а на тебя парни вешаются. Надо же. </p>
<p>Придя домой, он наконец заглянул и в пакет. Не то чтобы по дороге его не мучило беспокойство, мучило, но очень не хотелось пролить кофе на ходу, поэтому он дисциплинированно дошёл до дома, попивая кофе. В пакете оказался сэндвич с курицей и гора мелких сухих пряников с корицей, которые он очень любил. </p>
<p>– Вот так-так, – сказал он себе. – У меня появился свой сталкер? Блин и опять номер телефона. Вот он – нормальный? И не подумаю звонить. Я вообще-то натурал и за сэндвичи не продаюсь. Забавный парень.</p>
<p>Сэндвич был нельзя как более кстати. Свою не самую большую зарплату айтишника Ну Очень Крутой Компании он уже успел растрясти. Зарплата должна быть только завтра, в понедельник, и шикануть попить кофе он решил на последние деньги. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Иваш, что сегодня делаешь? Я тут нашла классную кофейню, пошли?</p>
<p>Ивану страшно хотелось домой, под одеялко, к приставке или компу, но общение с коллегами – важнейшее социальное действие, поэтому он ответил, что ничего не делает, согласен идти, куда поведут. Маша, коллега по отделу и вообще в доску свой парень, начала рассказывать что-то из своей жизни, Иван образцово поддакивал, пока собирался, и даже впопад задал какие-то вопросы. Потом они вышли, шли-шли и очутились перед кофейней.</p>
<p>– О. А я тут уже был, – опомнился наконец он, выныривая из своих мыслей и вечерней усталости. – Тут очень мило. Только латте не заказывай.</p>
<p>Войдя внутрь, первое, что Иван сделал – обшарил глазами помещение. Странного Руслана – не было. Это несколько приободрило его. Но не тут-то было.</p>
<p>– Ты знаешь этого парня?</p>
<p>– Которого? </p>
<p>– Вон, сбоку от стойки стоит. Он на тебя безотрывно смотрит. Какой интересный, глаза очень красивые. Необычное лицо, чуть вытянутое, но подбородок не как у мужлана, а такой узенький, но упрямый. – Иван закатил глаза: он уже знал, кто снова таращится на него. – Слушай, он тебя точно знает. </p>
<p>– Я его не знаю, – отрезал он и уткнулся в кофе.</p>
<p>– О-о-о, так значит, он тебе глазки строит. Слушай, ты ему точно понравился. Сейчас я ему помашу.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Я бы спросил, чем могу вам помочь, но я сегодня выходной, не работаю, – раздался голос над ухом.</p>
<p>Маша обрадовалась.</p>
<p>– Так это ж хорошо! Значит, вас пригласить можно. Присаживайтесь. Я – Маша. Это – Ваня. Или вы его уже знаете?</p>
<p>Иван поднял глаза и пропалил наглеца самым злобным и ненавидящим взглядом, впрочем, тому было как с гуся вода.</p>
<p>– Я заходил сюда. Знает он. Его зовут Руслан.</p>
<p>– Прикольно. Руслан, а у тебя кто-то есть?</p>
<p>– В поиске.</p>
<p>Взгляд, который Иван получил в ответ, был не менее обжигающим, и он, в отличие от взгляда самого Ивана, произвёл впечатление на визави. Иван понял, что краснеет. Взгляд был настолько откровенный и обещающий, что в его голове даже пронеслись картинки того, что этот взгляд обещал. </p>
<p>– Ребят, а вы точно друг друга ближе не знаете?</p>
<p>– Точно, – любезно сообщил Руслан и слегка опустил ресницы.</p>
<p>Иван вообще промолчал, потому что в этот момент в его голове откуда-то возник неприличный образ обнажённого Руслана, стоящего пред ним на коленях. Картина была такой реальной, словно он это уже где-то видел или же вспоминал. </p>
<p>– И чем ты занимаешься? – вопрошала общительная Маша.</p>
<p>– Я – художник. Вообще, я ещё в прошлый раз заметил нашего гостя и подумал, что очень хочу его нарисовать.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>У Ивана с души свалился груз, и он уже готов был расцеловать этого чудовищного человека! Он просто неправильно его понял, ну надо же. Стоп. Почему нарисовать? Зачем его рисовать? Маша чуть ли не телепатически приняла все душевные колебания Ивана и с неподдельным интересом спросила:</p>
<p>– Его рисовать? Ивана? А почему?</p>
<p>– Профиль! – вскинул палец собеседник с умным видом. – Я давно не видел таких чудесных прямых носов. Ну и вообще, лицо достаточно нетипичное. При всей европеоидности оно отдаёт некой странной азиатчиной. Интересный разрез глаз. А глаза – зелёные! Вот это всё – это же просто удивительное сочетание. Я как раз уже два года ищу модель для картины «Сын Евразии».</p>
<p>– Твою мать, – сказал Иван. Он уже предчувствовал, да что там – знал, чем всё это закончится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вот уже три недели, два раза в неделю, он ходил позировать Руслану в его мастерскую на Московском проспекте. Точнее, это была не совсем его мастерская, он арендовал помещение, собственником был Союз художников Санкт-Петербурга. Маша тоже иногда забегала вместе с ним, втроём им было весело. Когда же Маша не могла прийти, оба просто молчали и, как это было не удивительно, молчать вместе им оказалось тоже комфортно. Иван удивлялся, он думал, что Руслан таким образом хотел с ним познакомиться, но – нет. Правда рисовал. Не очень результативно, правда. Махал угольным карандашом, делая наброски, иногда шептал себе под нос что-то, потом злился, черкал, крошил уголь в руках, пачкал пальцы и выгонял его на улицу, заявляя, что сеанс окончен. </p>
<p>– Слушай, может, это потому что я по вечерам и ненадолго прихожу? – наконец решился Иван, жалея художника. – А давай, я к тебе на всю субботу приду?</p>
<p>Руслан задумался. </p>
<p>– А может, мне тебя сразу начать рисовать? На холсте, без эскизов? Что-то у меня не идёт, хотя в голове я всё чётко представляю. Ладно. Давай в субботу. В следующую? Планов нет?</p>
<p>Планы были: поздно встать, вкусно позавтракать, выпить много-много сладкого чая, поиграть в «плойку», посидеть с комиксами или книжкой, повтыкать в видосики на «Ютубе», ещё раз поиграть. </p>
<p>– Нет. Нет. Я свободен.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В субботу всё пошло как надо. Иван это сразу понял, а Руслан немного попозже, но поняв, что всё идёт правильно – развеселился и заулыбался. Всё в этот день было правильно и как надо. </p>
<p>– А покажешь? – Наконец решился Иван, просидев три часа на одном месте как пришитый. </p>
<p>– Не-а. Но ты будешь первым, кто увидит готовую работу. Слушай, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты похож на Антиноя? Хотя, пожалуй, даже на Афину, Фидия.</p>
<p>Иван вытаращил глаза, нарушив образ. Историю он хорошо помнил, недаром отличником был в школе. Руслан, увидев такую реакцию, тут же замахал руками.</p>
<p>– В смысле, у тебя нос – удивительно прямой. Как у греческих скульптур, понимаешь? Ты такой очень античноподобный.</p>
<p>– Ага, только у меня нос не изо лба, как у них, – буркнул Иван, соображая о чём он говорит и вспоминая все виденные в Эрмитаже скульптуры. – И я ношу штаны, а не фиговый листик.</p>
<p>Руслан закатил глаза, демонстрируя, что шутка вышла не очень. </p>
<p>– Что, перерыв? Ты уже ёрзать начал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наконец Иван ощутил всю прелесть и уют мастерской, а также снова поставил Руслану звёздочку за ненавязчивость. Руслан притащил из отгороженного закутка горячий чай, бутерброды с колбасой, маслом и ванильные сухари. Они сидели прямо на полу, перекусывали и, что ценно – молчали. Иван понял, что начинает сдаваться.</p>
<p>– Слушай, а мы раньше нигде не виделись? Мне сначала так не казалось, а сейчас смотрю, и такое чувство, не то с тобой в один детсад ходили, не то ты мне шпаргалку в универе одолжил. </p>
<p>Руслан улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Нет. Хотя, знаешь, возможно всё. Может мы когда-то и правда сталкивались. Ты вот ходишь на выставки или в театр? Спокойно могли в гардеробе столкнуться или в зале сидели бок о бок. </p>
<p>Иван смутился, в самом культурном городе страны он нечасто ходил на большие, шумные, публичные мероприятия, в чём честно признался.</p>
<p>– Да ты что? Не любишь толпы? Отлично! Ты попал к кому надо! – Руслан нешуточно оживился. – А мне как раз не с кем словом перемолвиться! Сейчас всё объясню! У меня же есть «проходки»!</p>
<p>Иван сначала не понял, но потом даже бутерброд отложил. Руслан, как человек причастный к миру искусства, имел хорошие связи и мог посещать некоторые мероприятия не только в момент открытия, но и накануне, когда проходили последние приготовления или генеральные прогоны. </p>
<p>– И никаких лишних людей! Ты только подумай! Привозят тебе из Голландии Вермеера, открытие будет только через неделю, а я могу пройти и посмотреть спокойно каждую картину. Идеальное освещение, можешь выбрать идеальную точку. Никаких толп. А то вот приезжает «Европейский Оркестр Глена Миллера» и делает генеральный прогон или выступление для журналистов, и тут я, спокойно сижу себе с краю, зал – почти пустой. Никаких трещащих или жующих соседей, никаких очередей в гардероб. </p>
<p>– А Гленн Миллер разве не умер? – осторожно заметил Иван.</p>
<p>– Ты издеваешься?</p>
<p>– Н-нет. Он же умер и… Вот.</p>
<p>Руслан снова закатил глаза, спрашивая у высокого белого потолка терпения.</p>
<p>– Он умер. Но существуют три оркестра, по лицензии. Ты как маленький.</p>
<p>– Искусство по лицензии?</p>
<p>– Вань, ты нарочно?</p>
<p>Иван покраснел, «Ваней» его Руслан ещё ни разу не называл.</p>
<p>– Да я просто не очень в теме искусства. Знаешь, вообще – интересно. А на практике – ну, почитал что-то там в «Википедии», а если недалеко от дома какой-то зал выставку открыл – сходить можно. А ещё на модный спектакль или в консерваторию на всяких известных. Так я-то тебе зачем?</p>
<p>Руслан эмоционально, по-французски, пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Обычно я там – один. Без знакомых. Поговорить не с кем. Обсудить прекрасное. </p>
<p>– Супер. Бери меня. Будешь мне обсуждать, в смысле рассказывать. Я всё равно ни фига не понимаю. Просветишь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Потом они продолжили работать, и Иван ещё просидел три часа, после чего снова сделали перерыв. Руслану не хотелось прерываться, но он мудро решил, что лучше получасовой или часовой перерыв, чем окостеневшая и обморочная модель. Они погуляли по зданию, и Руслан познакомил Ивана с соседями, такими же художниками и скульпторами. Иван тут же нарвался на предложение побыть моделью для скульптуры.</p>
<p>– А я же говорю, – самодовольно просиял Руслан, словно это была его личная заслуга, – профиль – совершенно идеальный. </p>
<p>К девяти вечера оба устали и проголодались так, что бутерброды были съедены все подчистую.</p>
<p>– А пошли-ка к Полюшке, там точно есть чем перебиться. День рождения же.</p>
<p>Иван начал отнекиваться и сопротивляться, ему было неловко идти к совершенно незнакомому человеку на день рождения, да ещё и без подарка.</p>
<p>– Лучший подарок – бухло, – сообщил Руслан и откуда-то вытащил пыльную бутылку не то коньяка, не то самогона, перелитого в бутылку из-под коньяка. – Да пошли, там всё равно народу навалом, сквот же. Тебе понравится. </p>
<p>Законопослушному Ивану это совершенно не понравилось, он ужаснулся, прочитал лекцию о неприкосновенности собственности, попытался процитировать статью УК, при этом успел натянуть куртку, спуститься по лестнице и даже купить небольшой букетик цветов, чтобы как-то поприличнее выглядеть. </p>
<p>Полюшка оказалась здоровенным мужиком в тельняшке, Иван ойкнул, но у него забрали цветы, чмокнули в щёку и слегка пихнули в спину, мол, проходи.</p>
<p>– Че-ево? – Ответил Руслан на злющий вопрошающий взгляд спутника. – Фамилия – Полюшко. Вот мы и зовём его – Полюшкой. Сергей Станиславович Полюшко. Ну. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>В сквоте, где проживал Полюшко и ещё добрый десяток знакомых Руслана, царила атмосфера коммунизма, раннего христианства, человеколюбия, анархии и студенчества. Последнее было неудивительно, многие действительно были студентами разных ВУЗов города. Накормить их накормили, но ещё больше – напоили. Иван пытался сопротивляться, он кричал:</p>
<p>– Мне нельзя! У меня аллергия на алкоголь!</p>
<p>– На весь? – поинтересовался любезный хозяин. – На что-то же нет.</p>
<p>– На шампанское, – растерянно ответил он и тут же получил в руки бутылку шампанского, а также, прозвучал призыв: – Так! Шампанское не жрём, бережём вот для этого мальчика!</p>
<p>– С-с-спасибо, – сказал Иван, когда ему принесли восьмую бутылку. </p>
<p>Потом он смутно помнил, что пил шампанское уже не из бокала, а из горла, потом с кем-то целовался, потом ещё с кем-то целовался, похожим на хозяина и деньрожденника. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Утро он встретил с диким сушняком, головной болью и резью в желудке. Но у себя в комнате, которую снимал в коммунальной квартире. Особо не грузясь моментом, он по стеночке дополз до туалета (возликовав, что тот оказался свободен), радостно провёл в нём около двадцати минут, после чего почувствовал себя значительно лучше, не считая рези в желудке. Есть хотелось – смертельно. Вернувшись в комнату, он узрел спящего на полу у кровати Руслана. Странно, что он не споткнулся о него, когда вставал. Обойдя спящего со всех сторон и отметив, что тот вполне уютно закутался в две куртки – свою и его, а так же, в пледик с кресла, Иван сообразил, как оказался дома. Дотащил Руслан. Потом он вспомнил про любимые пряники с корицей и то, что Руслан каким-то образом это узнал, и в его душу снова закрались подозрения. Он плюхнулся на колени на пол и принялся неистово трясти мирно спящего Руслана.</p>
<p>– Вань, ты нормальный?</p>
<p>Он еле разлепил глаза и даже попытался слегка врезать в ответ на такую бесцеремонную побудку.</p>
<p>– Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Я тебе не говорил!</p>
<p>Тут уж Руслан проснулся окончательно, сел, вытаращил на него глаза.</p>
<p>– Вань, ты точно ненормальный. Как бы тебе помягче сказать. С причудами ты. </p>
<p>– Откуда?</p>
<p>Кулак Ивана замаячил в опасной близости от точёного, с еле заметной горбинкой, носа Руслана. Тут уже было не до шуток, и Руслан, вздохнув, полез в карман Ивановой куртки, достал оттуда паспорт, а из него – вложенный листок временной регистрации.</p>
<p>– А.</p>
<p>Тут Иван почувствовал себя форменным идиотом. Да что ж такое-то, рядом с Русланом он становился каким-то дураком и в чём-то его подозревал, а всё было на самом деле проще и совершенно по-другому, нежели казалось и думалось. Руслан же истолковал это короткое «а», как призыв к рассказу, что же было вчера.</p>
<p>– Мы там ничего так накидались, и нас хотели оставить ночевать. Но ты начал бузить и сказал, что тебе нужно только твоё одеялко. Я стал спрашивать, где ты живёшь, ты начал петь про «мой адрес не дом и не улица», после чего я подумал – может у тебя документы с собой, ты же чувак организованный и правильный. Поёшь, кстати, хорошо. Ну вот. Такси вызвал. Погрузил. Довёл. Вообще я сам ужасно устал, во-вторых, у меня денег на таксо больше не оставалось, поэтому решил остаться у тебя. А у тебя есть чего пожрать? Сил нет, как хочется. Кстати, чтобы тебе спокойнее было – я тебя не раздевал, ты сам, на каком-то чудовищном автопилоте. А вообще, трусы прикольные.</p>
<p>Иван побагровел. Трусы у него были «марвеловские», с Человеком-пауком. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава III</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– А что потом?</p>
<p>– Потом в гнёзда мы уходим, на всю зиму. Много спим. Вот увидишь меня после зимы – опять тощим звать будешь.</p>
<p>– Да ладно. Зато сейчас жирок нагулял.</p>
<p>Иван чуть ущипнул за бок Руслана, раскинувшегося на берегу. Наступила ранняя осень, было ещё много зелени и солнца, но солнце стало тусклым, осенним, хотя всё ещё припекало. Они вольготно расположились на низком берегу реки, на мягкой, ещё почти не увядшей траве. Руслан и впрямь выглядел не в пример лучше, нежели два месяца назад, при первой их встрече, не худой, может чуть нескладный, но под кожей, кроме мышц и костей, и правда угадывался подкожный жирок. Не бог весть какой, но Иван верил, что зиму пережить точно хватит. </p>
<p>– Но вы же что-то едите зимой? – продолжал допытываться он, пытаясь представить себе русалочью жизнь.</p>
<p>Руслану надоело валяться на травке, одним быстрым движением, он скользнул и положил голову на колени Ивану. Волосы за два месяца у русалки тоже отросли, да не как у людей, на несколько сантиметров, а на две ладони, и теперь не просто закрывали шею, но и падали на плечи.</p>
<p>– Едим. Только меньше. И двигаемся меньше, – терпеливо рассказывал Руслан, елозя головой по коленкам, устраиваясь удобнее. </p>
<p>– Как я буду без тебя ...</p>
<p>Руслан замер, посмотрел снизу вверх на Ивана. Голубые глаза встретились с зелёными и, несколько секунд спустя, Руслан ответил:</p>
<p>– Да так же, как и я без тебя. </p>
<p>Они молчали. Иван хотел спросить что-то ещё, но не решался. Наконец, он выдохнул и сказал:</p>
<p>– Ответь мне вот что. Только честно. Ты ведь меня не боялся же, нет? Мало ли. Ты никогда не применял свою русалочью магию? Ну, мало ли. Вдруг думал, что я тебе плохое сделаю, магию использовал как защиту.</p>
<p>Руслан не понимал, к чему такие вопросы, и поэтому даже слегка сердито ответил.</p>
<p>– Нет, конечно! Никакой магии. Разве что, чтобы ты нырял глубже и без воздуха выдерживал дольше.</p>
<p>– Я... я не про ту, – чуть слышно ответил Иван и, пока Руслан хмурился и пытался расслышать, что он там лепечет, наклонился и поцеловал его.</p>
<p>Как и следовало, сначала Руслан растерялся, но считанные секунды потребовались, чтобы он сообразил и положил руку ему на затылок, отвечая в поцелуе; этого показалось мало, он разорвал поцелуй, вскочил и, всё такой же юркий и гибкий, сам бросился целовать и обнимать Ивана. Делал Руслан это так жадно и горячо, что Иван испугался, дыхание перехватило, и он оттолкнул его. Голубые глаза смотрели на него с удивлением и требовательно. Иван сам испугался того, что сотворил, и подумал, ведь сейчас можно сказать, мол это всё чары проклятые, русалочьи, и сбежать, воспользовавшись шансом. Но он сказал другое.</p>
<p>– Погоди. Не мельтеши. Больно быстрый ты.</p>
<p>Руслан, который за эту минуту успел насторожиться и испугаться, расплылся в улыбке и с ласковым «рррр» снова прильнул к его губам. Целовал он медленно, томно, погружая тонкие пальцы в волосы и пропуская между ними пряди, наслаждаясь их гладкостью.</p>
<p>– Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? – спросил чуть позже Руслан, ластясь к Ивану, тыкаясь носом то в щёку, то в шею, прикусывая мелкими зубами за подбородок. </p>
<p>Иван был бы и рад ответить, но скорый язычок Руслана пробежал по его горлу, спустился ниже, к ключицам, а руки нетерпеливые сначала ворот расшитой рубахи растревожили, а теперь вились под нею.</p>
<p>– Ах. Да как бы я тебе сказал это раньше? Я ведь до тебя только на девиц заглядывался иногда. Думал я, что может быть чары русалочьи на меня действуют. </p>
<p>Руслан приложил руку к своей белой, незагорелой русалочьей груди и начал уверять, что клянётся всем сердцем – не использовал, хотя очень и хотел, узрев такого красивого добра молодца. </p>
<p>– И ты мне с первой нашей встречи – люб. Да почему ж ты мне раньше-то не сказал? Как я теперь буду зимой подо льдом? Буду думать о тебе, но не видеть.</p>
<p>– Ты мне тоже не говорил. Откуда я знаю, что у вас, у русалок, за проявление любви считается?</p>
<p>– Но я же обещал тебя не топить, – совершенно серьёзно сказал Руслан, понял, что сморозил, и рассмеялся. – Ах, Ванечка, а ты ведь тоже будешь обо мне зимой вспоминать?</p>
<p>– До зимы-то ещё.</p>
<p>– В ноябре не увидишь ты меня уже боле, – погрустнел Руслан. Тут ему что-то пришло в голову, он провёл рукой по ивановой ноге и жарко шепнул. – Может, и не увидишь, но помнить зимой – будешь.</p>
<p>Иван и опомниться не успел, как рука русалочья скользнула ему в портки.</p>
<p>– Ты что ж творишь? – зашипел он, оглядывая пустой берег. В эту пору на реку уже мало кто захаживал.</p>
<p>Руслан свёл пальцы на его члене и начал двигать ими вдоль, вверх-вниз. </p>
<p>– Да зачем ты... Непотребство это. </p>
<p>– Ага. Это я его, что ли, начал?</p>
<p>Иван сидел на бережку и не знал куда глаза девать, но и сопротивляться – выше всяких сил. Совершенно невозможно. Руслан снова поцеловал его, не оставляя своего дела – продолжая оглаживать член. Только Иван смирился с этим непотребством, как Руслан перестал его целовать и нырнул вниз. Вкусный рот стал горячим ртом.</p>
<p>– Перун всемогущий! Ты что творишь! </p>
<p>Иван, конечно, читал разное, с девицами срамными делами занимался, но чтобы настолько – нет, такого с ним ещё никто не творил. Руслан, плотно обхватив член губами, старательно забирал его весь в рот, а потом, словно решив, что зря он так рьяно начал, выпустил его изо рта, языком принялся ласкать только головку и прихватывать её губами.</p>
<p>– Да что творишь-то, – жалобно выдохнул Иван.</p>
<p>Руслан словно дожидался этого стона и снова погрузил в рот член. Иван вцепился в жухлую траву. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Раскинувшись под осенним нежарким солнышком, Иван даже не знал что и сказать, лишь поглаживал по голове удобно устроившегося у него под боком и положившего голову ему на грудь Руслана.</p>
<p>– А может… А я могу тебя как-то ублажить? – Руслан довольно потёрся о его бок и снова замер. – Так ведь, милый, как-то нехорошо. Хотел бы я для тебя сделать всё, что угодно.</p>
<p>Руслан наконец-то поднял голову, заглянул ему в лицо.</p>
<p>– Хорошо мне. У нас русалок – по-другому. Тебе было хорошо? Во-от. А уж мне-то как хорошо. Но на слове я тебя поймал. Ты завтра придёшь? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>До ноября Иван ходил и ходил к Реке. Его смущала готовность Руслана к тому, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, и он старался отказываться, но телу-то – не прикажешь. Да как смотрел Руслан своими голубыми очами, жарко так, призывно. Иван терял голову и волю, находил уединённый уголок на берегу и отдавался страсти, отдавался Руслану, его рукам и горячему рту. Но чаще он упрашивал не искушать его, просил просто быть рядом.</p>
<p>– Ну, коли у тебя сегодня настроения нет. Что ж, неволить, что ли, буду.</p>
<p>Руслан блеснул глазами, улыбнулся и повёл хвостом по земле. Травы становилось всё меньше, чаще шли дожди, и найти сухое место было всё сложнее. Сам Руслан становился медлительнее, словно вечно сонным. Волосы отросли так, что уже плечи укрывали. Иван смотрел и насмотреться не мог, однако, не забывал и о жизненном.</p>
<p>– Так когда я тебя последний раз увижу? Эх, да не холодно ли тебе?</p>
<p>– Нет. Я же, мы же не мёрзнем. Просто становится тяжелее двигаться. Почти всю зиму – просплю. Буду раз в неделю, а то и реже, выходить из гнезда. У нас у каждого, – тут он протяжно и сладко зевнул, – у каждого – своё гнездо на дне, там, где глубже. Иван, приснись мне.</p>
<p>Руслан сказал это так серьёзно, словно и вправду это зависело от воли Ивана, сниться ему. </p>
<p>– Я постараюсь, – в тон ответил он и подтвердил обещание поцелуем. </p>
<p>– Вот на той неделе ещё раза два увидимся, и второй – последним, наверное, будет. Наши уже и так меня полоумным считают, уже все на дне в основном. Ещё не спят, но и из реки не выходят. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Зиму Иван не помнил, как прожил. Не радовали ни забавы простые зимние: езда наперегонки на санях, молодецкая удаль в захвате снежных крепостей, – ни забавы настоящие мужские, охота да пиры. Стал он решительным затворником, окончательно расстраивая отца, уходил в библиотеку семейную и просиживал там целыми днями. Книги он читывал серьёзные, по науке, и те, которые не очень серьёзные, разные басурманские, там где про любовь и всякие неприличия. Ночами он изнывал после такого чтения, и Дарьюшка потом расписывала шёпотом своим подружайкам, какой Иван боярский сын – затейник, да охальник, такое творил с ней – ей-ей, девки, вам такого не делали. Как только сожгли Маслену – тут Иван начал дни отсчитывать до конца ледостава. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ледоход! Ледоход! </p>
<p>– Пошто орёшь как оглашенный?</p>
<p>Иван старался сохранять серьёзность, но душа пела и орала так же, как и этот мальчишка, которому он наказал следить за Рекой и оповестить его, как только лёд тронется.</p>
<p>– Так ить сами сказывать велели, когда придёт! Ледоход!</p>
<p>Иван усмехнулся, высыпал горсть пятаков в треух мальчишки и пошёл на реку, оставив того в совершенно неописуемом счастье: бедняга за всю свою жизнь не имел такого сокровища.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Река вскрылась ото льда, но ещё долго была мрачной и холодной, плескала своими свинцово-тяжёлыми водами и лишь к концу апреля стала наливаться приветливой весенней синью. Иван ходил к привычному месту и всё выглядывал до боли в глазах, где его Руслан? В начале мая сидел он на бережку на расстеленном кафтане и вдруг  что-то такое увидел, а может и показалось. Иван не стал раздумывать, вскочил, замахал рукой и – чудо – с середины разлившейся реки ему помахали в ответ, а спустя некоторое время они уже обнимались с сердечным другом. </p>
<p>– Тощий, – смеялся Иван, беспорядочно целуя его в губы, щёки, глаза. – Худой-то какой.</p>
<p>Руслан не отвечал, только упирался покрепче гибким хвостом в дно на мелководье, подставлял лицо, да вцеплялся руками в плечи Ивановы. Когда первая радость сошла, Руслан перестал жмуриться и жаться, перевёл дыхание и ответил:</p>
<p>– Не тощий. Но за зиму оголодал, отъедаться буду. А вот ты сейчас все сапоги измочишь, промокнешь и простынешь. Иди на берег. </p>
<p>Привычно найдя место посуше, хоть и дальше от их обычного места – Река разлилась знатно, – они удобно устроились и не могли наглядеться друг на друга. Иван ласкал длинные русалочьи волосы, гладил, да накручивал их на кисть, Руслан кончиками пальцев пробегал по его лицу, гладя скулы точёные, лоб высокий.</p>
<p>– Скучал я.</p>
<p>– Я тоже. </p>
<p>И всё, и большего не могли они сказать друг другу, снова губами слились.</p>
<p>– Ох, погоди. Нет, Иван, мы так попусту время тратим.</p>
<p>– Попусту-у-у?</p>
<p>Руслан положил узкую ладонь на сочные, яркие губы Ивана, призывая помолчать.</p>
<p>– Нужно ведь мне, чтобы ты одно важное для меня дело сделал. Я зимой как подумал об этом, так и не оставлял эту мысль. </p>
<p>Иван смирился, только ладошку поцеловал и кивнул, давай, вещай. Руслан руку от губ его отнял, но Иван тут же потянул её назад.</p>
<p>– Какой ты, – хмыкнул русалка, но посерьёзнел. – Я вот что хотел. Мы ведь после зимы избавляемся от этих волос, смотри, чисто водоросли, плавать мешают. Мы, мужики, доверяем их срезать друг другу, близким друзьям или семье. Я ж мужик. Девки наши так и шлёндают, у них вся краса в этих лохмах. Не, не все мужики режут, конечно. Некоторые оставляют, и от девки не отличить – тут он хихикнул, но быстро стал серьёзным. – В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кто мне эти водоросли и отрежет.</p>
<p>Иван растерялся, снял сам ладошку с губ, сжал её, заглянул в глаза голубые и переспросил:</p>
<p>– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе волосы обрезал? Да как? А, погоди.</p>
<p>Маленький хорошенький кинжальчик муравлёной стали, заморский, персидский, всегда был с ним, засунутый за кушак, и сейчас лежал рядом со сброшенным кафтаном. Руслан небрежно откинул волосы и, глядя на кинжальчик, сказал:</p>
<p>– Режь.</p>
<p>Иван спорить не стал, сгрёб копну волос, полюбовался в последний раз, снова намотал на руку и решительно полоснул клинком. </p>
<p>– Вот, так лучше, – сказал Руслан и забил хвостом, – сбрось их в Реку. Верни ей. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Снова Иван на целый день сбегал с папашиного двора к Реке, к русалке. Руслан всё так же ждал и ластился. </p>
<p>– Русенька, ты же на что меня толкаешь, – снова смущался Иван, когда тот то руками, то ртом доводил его до полного удовлетворения. – Совестно мне. Ты-то…</p>
<p>– А мне уже хорошо, – мурлыкал довольный Руслан, горячо дыша на ухо и ввергая Ивана снова в возмутительный  стояк. – Погоди. Вот скоро Ярилин праздник будет. Что-то будет.</p>
<p>– А что будет?</p>
<p>Руслан запечатал его губы поцелуем и снова нежными пальцами обхватил член.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Накануне они встретились, и Руслан сказал Ивану, чтобы тот был вместе со всеми парнями и девушками на праздновании Ярилина дня, там, где будут угощения и костры. </p>
<p>– А потом, ненадолго, отойди к краю леса, туда, где лесной ручеек, бегущий в Реку. В час, когда последний луч солнца будет ещё озарять подлунный мир – тогда и уйди ото всех ребят. Пообещай мне.</p>
<p>– Обещаю.</p>
<p>Руслан дёрнул бровью, прижался губами к губам, плеснул хвостом и был таков, оставив Ивана в томлении и загадке – что-то будет?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда из-за ивы над ручьём вышла тонкая фигура в белом, Иван сначала и не понял, а потом – обмер, сердце захолонуло и снова забилось, да так, словно выскочить через горло грозилось.</p>
<p>– Милый, ты ли это? </p>
<p>Он обнимал, целовал жарко Руслана, стоящего пред ним в белой холщовой рубахе, потом упал на колени, прижался щекой к его бедру, укрытому тканью, замер было, не веря своему счастью, но затем встрепенулся и ладони его заскользили выше, под подол, ещё выше. Руслан не сопротивлялся, только ерошил его волосы да посмеивался. </p>
<p>– Любимый.</p>
<p>Больше Иван на нежности не отвлекался, толкнул Руслана ближе к дереву, влажными поцелуями прошёлся по бедру, задирая рубаху выше и выше, прикусил в страсти нежную кожу чуть ниже яичек, облизал их, а затем – вернул сторицей все ласки. В страсти своей помышлял он о другом удовольствии, но не решился и теперь возвращал всю нежность и любовь. Ртом он обнимал член Руслана и ласкал его как мог, сам же чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся, сжимал свой член, доводя себя до исступления. Протяжный стон-всхлип Руслана подсказал ему, что награда уже близка, и он как можно глубже вобрал в себя его член, позволяя кончить и себе тоже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Да как же так-то?</p>
<p>Руслан не отвечал, целовал во влажные губы, жался всем телом и ерошил ему волосы. Иван прижал его к себе и замер, отдаваясь этой минуте, Руслан рядом, совершенно – человек. Что может быть лучше?</p>
<p>– Ведь забыл ты, что празднуем Ярилин день?</p>
<p>Руслан наконец-то угомонился, стоял и заглядывал Ивану в глаза. Иван неловко потянул подол холщовой рубахи вниз, негоже голой задницей по дереву елозить, неровён час – поцарапается. </p>
<p>– В Ярилин день нечисть выходит к людям, и заключается перемирие, чтобы радоваться Яриле, под чьими лучами, согретые его милостью, и живём. В канун дня Ярилы, да в следующий – мы выходим на сушу. Не помнишь, что ли, что в этот день русалки к себе людей уводят?</p>
<p>– Ой.</p>
<p>Руслан рассмеялся, блеснул мелкими зубами и снова потянулся целоваться.</p>
<p>– Нет. Не буду я тебя никуда уводить. Я люблю тебя и никогда не обижу.</p>
<p>– Я люблю тебя, Русланушка и никогда не обижу.</p>
<p>– Как дитё малое, повторюшка. Пойдём, у нас вся ночь впереди, нам ещё у костра плясать, прыгать, ну!</p>
<p>– Да как же, прямо так?</p>
<p>Руслан покрутился перед ним, подцепив подол рубахи.</p>
<p>– Что не так? Ты что, первый раз, что ли... А-а-а-а-а. Пойдём-ка, глянешь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они вышли на поляну к кострам и народу. Костры уже вовсю полыхали, и первые пары прыгали через них. Иван огляделся, всё как всегда – на что глядеть, о чём Руслан говорил? – а потом чуть прищурился и понял. Среди людей то тут, то там мелькали незнакомые фигуры в белых рубашках, смеялись, болтали с людьми, а те как ни в чём не бывало, как своим знакомым – отвечали, кивали.</p>
<p>– Глаза отведены, – шепнул Руслан ему в шею. – Был бы ты не со мной – тоже б ничего не заметил. А в Ярилины дни – мы всегда среди вас в лесу. Тоже веселимся. Пойдёшь прыгать? Держи меня крепче! А ну как руки разомкнём – не хочу! Хочу вечно чтобы вместе мы были.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Напрыгавшись через костёр, наигравшись, они отправились искать цветущий папоротник вслед за парочками. </p>
<p>– Ты ведь знаешь, что папоротник не цветёт, а это всего лишь иносказание? – Спросил Руслан. – Видишь, сколько пар ушло в лес? Большинство из них – найдут свой папоротник. Идём.</p>
<p>Иван покраснел и пошёл за Русланом, который тянул его за собой. Он явно знал куда шёл, они уходили всё дальше и дальше от людей, лес становился тише, мох – всё мягче. На него и упал Руслан, потянул вслед за собой Ивана.</p>
<p>– Возьми меня, не томи, и себя не томи, ты же ждал.</p>
<p>– Ждал, – эхом откликнулся Иван, стаскивая с него рубашку, целуя в белую грудь да прикусывая бледные соски. </p>
<p>В свете луны Руслан казался бледным до серебра, словно светился. Иванова страсть была велика, хотел он только одного – обладать, но недаром читывал всю зиму книжки иноземные, фряжские, римские, германские, поэтому раздвинул Руслану ноги и терпеливо пробирался меж ними пальцами, проторяя себе ход.</p>
<p>– Иванушка, да не человек же я. Иди ко мне. Возьми меня и не мелкочись. Я, между прочим, тоже этого всю зиму ждал. Ну же!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Помнил Иван всё как в тумане: как сминает своим телом нежное тело Руслана, как входит в него и бьётся, как Руслан стонет и подаётся ему встреч.</p>
<p>– П-прости.</p>
<p>Руслан лежал под ним распластанный и тяжело дышал, луна всё так же серебрила его тело, однако было оно уже не такое ровное и гладкое: следы пальцев Ивана наливались синяками, свежие царапины набухали кровью.</p>
<p>– Прости меня, дурака, не сдержался. Ох, моя вина, Русенька.</p>
<p>Иван привстал и рухнул рядом, прижался губами к боку со свежей царапиной и чуть не заплакал.</p>
<p>– Мало, – кошачьим сладким голосом ответил Руслан, – ах, как мне мало. Ещё хочу. Говорил же я тебе, на слове поймаю – хотел ты меня ублажить. – Иван приподнялся на локте и увидел, как Руслан довольно-предовольно улыбается. – Что смотришь? Говорил же я, у нас не как у людей. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня любил. Отдавал мне свою силу. </p>
<p>– А я... я не сильно тебя? Русланушка, у тебя синяк на плече и на ноге. Я не хотел.</p>
<p>– А я – хотел. Ну же, вся ночь впереди, осилишь?</p>
<p>Иван сначала чуть улыбнулся, потом расхохотался. </p>
<p>– Осилю. Но в руках себя держать буду. Зацелую тебя нежно.</p>
<p>Руслан дёрнул бровью, мол, делай что хошь и как хошь, но удовлетвори страсть русалочью. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Мне кажется, сегодня поутру я возвращался, попался мне воевода царский, он же – дядька мой. Не разглядел в тумане, может, и почудилось.</p>
<p>Они снова встретились в вечер в условленном месте, Иван в этот раз времени даром не терял, обнял Руслана, опрокинул, перевернул и облобзал бледные упругие ягодицы, приник устами к запретному месту, раззадорил языком, а потом скинул портки и стал утолять свой жар. Руслан изгибался под ним, отвечал на каждый выпад с не меньшим пылом и стонами, смущая и без того стыдливые склонившиеся ивы да ракитник. А после лежал Иван рядышком, гладил его волосы, набирался сил и рассказывал:</p>
<p>– Всё хотят невесту мне найти, но никакая девка мне не люба. Русланушка, что делать мне?</p>
<p>– Я бы тебя к себе позвал, но… Нет, Иван, не твой это путь. Не нужен ты мне зачарованный, услужливый, живой ты мне нужен. </p>
<p>– Русенька, неужели теперь год ждать? Ты теперь снова с хвостом будешь?</p>
<p>– Вот поэтому нечего разлёживаться. Нам надо наверстать да наперёд своё взять. </p>
<p>– Ненасытная твоя русалочья душа, – нежно шепнул Иван и прижал его руку к своему члену. – Ночь впереди. Наверстаем и возьмём.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава IV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иван настолько привык к тому, что почти семь дней на неделе видит Руслана, что если бы ему кто-то сказал, что это так – страшно б удивился. Он просто привык, что Руслан был рядом и стал совершенно необходим. В те вечера и выходные, когда Руслан не рисовал его, они вместе гуляли, слонялись по вечеринкам, а то и просто сидели либо в мастерской, либо в комнате у Ивана. Ему было хорошо с этим тощим, ушлым представителем мира искусства, он и думать забыл, что подозревал его в том, будто бы Руслан к нему подкатить хочет. Ему с Русланом было очень хорошо, тот был словно его продолжением, всегда угадывал его настроение, когда Иван уставал и не хотел никуда идти – но вслух никогда в этом не признавался, – и внезапно менял планы, говорил: «Нет, не пойдём никуда». Единственное, что подмечал сам Иван – с удивлением – не мог он долго быть один, без Руслана. Раньше главным удовольствием было забиться в компьютерное кресло, включить комп и не видеть людей как можно дольше. Сейчас же – всё то же самое, но только бы рядом был Руслан. Так долго продолжаться не могло. Первой, кто озвучил витающее в воздухе, была Маша.</p>
<p>– Вы всё-таки с ним встречаетесь?</p>
<p>Иван отодвинул кружку, задумчиво потряс клавиатуру, проверяя на предмет крошек, и только после этого сообразил, что обращались к нему.</p>
<p>– Чего-о-о-о-о-о?</p>
<p>– Ну, с Русланом.</p>
<p>– В смы-ысле-е-е?</p>
<p>Маша поняла, что зря подняла эту тему.</p>
<p>– Да просто вы с ним всё время вместе. Вот я и подумала. Нет, но если вы просто друзья – нормально. Я ж ничего. Но круто, если встречаетесь.</p>
<p>Иван посмотрел на неё с вытянувшимся лицом и покрутил у виска.</p>
<p>Следом звоночек прозвучал в кофейне, когда Иван ждал Руслана, заканчивавшего дневную смену в выходной день. Они хотели вместе сходить на каток перед Дворцовой площадью. Незнакомый смазливый парень несколько раз подмигнул ему.</p>
<p>– Чего это он?</p>
<p>– А, это наш новенький. Решил, что ты со мной встречаешься, и отбить захотел, не иначе.</p>
<p>– Чего-о-о?</p>
<p> – Не «чиво», а «что», — терпеливо поправил его Руслан. – Так идём?</p>
<p>Тут-то до Ивана стало доходить, что ещё полтора-два месяца назад он сам шарахался от Руслана и подозревал его в определённых намерениях, а теперь резко про всё это забыл и успокоился да так, что даже намёков не понимал. </p>
<p>– Я… я – да. Идём.</p>
<p>Ночь Иван провёл в раздумьях. Он пытался заснуть, но мысли роились в голове и мешали малейшей попытке задремать, он ужом крутился, сбивая в ком простыни, и не мог заснуть.  Да что же это такое получается, вроде как он сам остерегался, шарахался от Руслана, а потом раз-два-три — и словно колдовство какое, они дружат, да ещё так крепко, как ни с кем он всю жизнь не дружил. А все так и вовсе считают, что они – пара. «Тьфу», – сказал себе Иван и приказал организму заснуть. То ли плевок сработал, то ли организм до такой степени извёлся, но заснуть всё же удалось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сон приснился Ивану совсем из ряда вон выходящий. Такое ему даже после просмотра порно в четырнадцать лет не снилось. Снился ему Руслан, который целовал его, потом шептал что-то неразборчивое на ухо, опаляя и ухо, и шею дыханием — неразборчивое, но горячее. От этого дыхания каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом, колени стали подгибаться. Руслан вроде как заметил, усмехнулся, развернул к себе спиной, ткнул носом в стену, стянул с него джинсы вместе с трусами и прижался к ягодицам голым членом.</p>
<p>Проснулся Иван от того, что кончил.</p>
<p>– Твою мать, – ошалело сказал он в потолок. Такого с ним не случалось уже лет десять точно. – Я что, влюбился, что ли? Что за бред? Я не по мужикам.</p>
<p>«По мужикам, по мужикам, – ехидно подсказало подсознание, – а помнишь, в детском саду с Серёжей и Мишей в «доктора» играли? А в школе, помнишь, ты постоянно на парня классом старше залипал? Да ты даже два раза на него дрочил, представлял его голым».</p>
<p>– И мне не понравилось, – возразил он сам себе. – Блин, фигня какая-то. Это нормальная реакция, все люди в основном бисексуальны, но – нет. Не. Да как так-то?</p>
<p>Подсознание молчало, а он понял, что, в общем-то, сам себе всё и рассказал. Девушки ему нравились, но периодически в голову лезли мысли вроде: «Вон тот парень ничего, интересный». </p>
<p>– Это нормально, – сказал он себе и подумал, что сейчас придётся очень неловко проходить через всю коммуналку до душа.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Что ты на меня так уставился? Тебе нужно подбородок поставить чуть ниже, ну!</p>
<p>Ивану было сложно. Он сидел, позировал и вспоминал сон. Было очень, очень сложно. Тем временем Руслан вышел из терпения, отложил кисть, подошёл к нему и, легонько взяв за подбородок одной рукой и положив пальцы другой на щёку, чуть повёл голову вниз. </p>
<p>– Вот так. Ты чего?</p>
<p>Иван от этих прикосновений дёрнулся и зажмурился. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы такой момент длился вечность. Дёрнулся же он от ужаса, вдруг Руслан сейчас обо всём догадается?</p>
<p>– Ты заболел, что ли? Вань? Иван? Всё хорошо?</p>
<p>– Заболел. Кажется, – выдавил он. – Знаешь, я домой пойду.</p>
<p>– Сейчас, погоди. Всё сложу.</p>
<p>– Н-не провожай меня. Я сам. Сам.</p>
<p>Отбиться от Руслана было невозможно, а Ивану становилось всё хуже, было очень и очень неловко, не по себе. А Руслан то помогал ему пуховик натянуть, то решил, что у Ивана кружится голова, и поддерживал за локоть, а доведя до дома, принялся раздевать и хлопотать с чайником. </p>
<p>– Рус! Уйди! – не выдержав, рявкнул Иван и, глядя, как перепуганный Руслан с трясущимися руками ставит чайник на место, сам пожалел об этом. – Русенька, всё хорошо, дай мне побыть одному. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Неделю он отсиживался дома, даже больничный взял, в ущерб зарплате, но чёрт с ней. Сидел дома безвылазно, на порог никого не пускал, Руслана в первую очередь. Его просто поразило, насколько он был слеп к самому себе и чем всё это для него оборачивается. «Получается, – рассуждал он сам с собой, – правильно всё получается. Я боялся, что он меня клеить начал. Это я ему приписал все поползновения, а на самом деле я, это я – боялся, что так будет, и сам же хотел ему понравиться. Мне постоянно казалось, что он за мной хочет начать ухаживать. А на самом деле, мне хотелось этого. Вот что делать?»</p>
<p>Он гонял по кругу эти мысли, изводя себя. Но неделя закончилась, и пришлось выходить на работу, а потом и попасться на глаза Руслану, который терпеливо поджидал его в конце дня на выходе с работы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– А, это ты. Привет.</p>
<p>Иван вяло пожал руку и вздохнул. Он так и не пришёл ни какому решению. Вариантов было несколько. Промолчать, сделать вид, что всё нормально, и пустить дело на самотёк, периодически попадая в неловкие ситуации. Признаться Руслану, не боясь быть осмеянным, ведь у того полно друзей-геев, но получить отказ. Соврать, что видеть он не может Руслана, надоел тот ему, и его картина надоела, и пусть всё идёт к чёрту. Иван склонялся к последнему решению, это было бы честно по отношению к Руслану: не грузить его никакими признаниями, а просто снова вернуть его жизнь на привычные рельсы, без него, Ивана. Склоняться-то склонялся, но как же это было больно: самому потом жить без Руслана. </p>
<p>– Короче, тебе уже лучше? Пошли! Есть отличная выставка! Открывается через два дня. Я там помогал свет ставить. Ты закачаешься. Знаешь, чья выставка? Ну же, Вань!</p>
<p>Руслан приобнял его, крепко встряхнул, и тут Ивану полегчало. А к чёрту, пусть будет как будет. Ну, сам проколется и не сумеет с собой совладать – что ж, но оно само случится. Пусть. </p>
<p>– Чья выставка и чего орёшь?</p>
<p>– Прости. Ты поправился? Тебе лучше? Что у тебя случилось-то? Я так и не понял. Ты даже по телефону на меня рычал.</p>
<p>– Мигрень.</p>
<p>Мигрени у него отродясь не было, но как отмазка – этот диагноз подошёл идеально.</p>
<p>– Ох ты ж, бедный. Знаю. Когда все нервы дыбом, понимаю. Так выставка, знаешь, чья?</p>
<p>– Чья? – спросил Иван, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко в груди у него поселяется маленький пушистый кролик согласия с самим собой и примирения с судьбой. </p>
<p>– Билибин же! Помнишь, мы как-то про сказки и иллюстрации к ним разговаривали? Помнишь, ты мне ещё рассказывал, что у тебя в пять лет была самая любимая книжка со сказками, которую мама читала, а ты любил рассматривать рисунки, а потом узнал, что это Билибин? Вот! Я подумал, что тебе просто необходимо попасть на самую, самую-самую крупную выставку. Есть такие работы, которые привезли из Франции, и парочка из США. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Ну как?</p>
<p>– Как в сказку попал.</p>
<p>– Вань, я серьёзно.</p>
<p>– Рус, отвали. </p>
<p>Они медленно проходили мимо рисунков, Иван смотрел и не видел, его по-прежнему занимали мысли и переживания. Но как же так случилось, ну почему? «Хватит себя жрать, – сердито сказал он себе, – неделю жрал. Хватит. Не изменить ничего уже. Без него я теперь не смогу, и точка». Он резко встал перед рисунком, закатанным в стекло. Свет был поставлен хорошо, да и стекло антибликовое, рисунок виден чётко. Иван некоторое время смотрел на него, потом дёрнул плечом.</p>
<p>– Ну и страшная же она. Знаешь что, Рус, пойдём отсюда. Не по себе мне как-то. Больно жутко и как-то сказочно-правдиво, словно из темноты, из неосвещённых углов выскочат чёрные завитки тьмы и утащат куда-то. Идём.</p>
<p>– Кто страшная? – не понял Руслан, посмотрел на рисунок, помрачнел и побежал вслед за резко сорвавшимся с места Иваном. </p>
<p>«Русалка», 1934 г.», – гласила надпись.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Тебе нужно поесть, ты после болезни, после работы. За мной!</p>
<p>Руслан покрутил головой, прикинул, где могут накормить, и потащил не сопротивляющегося Ивана за собой. Не приглядываясь, не разбирая, увидев широкие окна, а за ними – приветливые уютные столики, Руслан влетел, таща за руку Ивана, выбрал свободный столик и чуть не выхватил у подошедшего официанта меню.</p>
<p>– Выбери что-нибудь калорийное, а потом калорийное и сладкое. Ты после болезни, тебе надо.</p>
<p>Иван вяло отмахнулся, ему было неприятно, что он обманывает, а о нём так заботятся. Потом они сидели, он вяло ковырял лазанью и пытался убедить себя, что всё по-прежнему, всё так и будет как раньше.</p>
<p>– Тебе не понравилась выставка?</p>
<p>Иван очнулся, Руслан молчал, выжидал и вот сейчас решил заговорить. Да, наверное, у него видок тот ещё, жалкий и пришибленный. Он заставил себя усилием воли расправить плечи, улыбнуться.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, выставка классная. Билибин – офигенный. Просто в такой концентрации – жуткое что-то на душе появляется. Эта ужасная русалка.</p>
<p>– Почему ужасная?</p>
<p>– Эй, ну, может, обычная, ничего особенного, просто на меня чёрно-белая графика и этот её слепой взгляд подействовали угнетающе. Кстати, заметил? У неё ноги. Я думал, у русалок хвосты.</p>
<p>Руслан как-то странно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Ты мало знаешь о разновидностях русалок. Морские, речные, славянские, западноевропейские. Опять же, поговоривают, что в день Ивана Купалы русалки обретают ноги, выходят на берег, зачаровывают и утаскивают людей к себе. </p>
<p>Рассказывал Руслан всё это как-то монотонно, глядя в никуда, Ивана снова мороз пробрал по позвоночнику. Он машинально поджал ноги под диванчик, потом подумал, что там тень, и оттуда его кто-то может схватить и потянуть, вздрогнул и вытянул ноги, нечаянно пнув Руслана.</p>
<p>– Прости. Не надо мне больше про русалок.</p>
<p>– А хочешь, – всё тем же странным голосом продолжал Руслан, – хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?</p>
<p>– Не надо сказок, – взмолился Иван. – Тошно мне. Давай попросим счёт и пойдём. </p>
<p>– Вам для десерта один прибор? – вклинился заботливый официант и подмигнул.</p>
<p>– Что? – Иван мотнул головой туда-сюда: по залу сидели одни парочки. – Твою ж… Рус, ты бы смотрел, куда тащишь! Это же «Счастье», сюда на свидания ходят.</p>
<p>Руслан побагровел и процедил:</p>
<p>– Два прибора. И счёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иван старался решить проблему: если не получается разобраться самому, может быть, её стоит обсудить? Друзей у него не было, не обзавёлся, но ведь, ведь была Маша! С неё всё и началось. Осторожно, намёками, он попытался узнать, как она относится к гомосексуалам. Маша относилась прекрасно. Ещё более осторожно он попытался выведать, что было бы, если вдруг ей начали нравиться девушки.</p>
<p>– Стоп. Ты замутил с тем парнем из кофейни? С тем, к которому мы ходили, а потом ты стал ходить один. Та-а-а-ак. Я же так и знала! Я же говорила! Ага-а!</p>
<p>Иван вздохнул. Не так он себе представлял разговор, а теперь ещё выясняется, что он ей всё рассказал, не желая того.</p>
<p>– Что? Он не знает? Ты ему ещё не сказал? Ты ему точно нравишься. Да наверняка. </p>
<p>– Маш, я серьёзно. Я не могу вот так сразу бубухнуть. Ладно, Маш, раз так всё получилось, дай совет, что делать?</p>
<p>Совет от Маши был только один: женитесь! Иван чувствовал себя прескверно: она теперь смотрела на него умилёнными глазами и призывала открыться в своих чувствах, — и пофиг на всё. На совет это не походило совсем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иван попытался меньше проводить время с Русланом, но это было почти невозможно. Даже если он отказывался куда-то идти, то отказать ему в позировании – не мог. Руслан видел, что с Иваном что-то не так, но молчал и не спрашивал, и это Ивана успокаивало, но одновременно удивляло – почему? Ведь Руслан отзывчивый, любопытный, если надо – вытрясет. А тут – молчит. Может быть, что-то подозревает и не хочет этого знать? А так – хорошо, хорошо, что не спрашивает. Не нужно врать, можно молчать. На ближайшую субботу они договорились встретиться в двенадцать, в мастерской, но так вышло, что пришёл Иван уже к одиннадцати. Покрутился у запертой двери, повздыхал. Он как-то не подумал, что Руслана может не быть.</p>
<p>– Что, Ростика ждёшь?</p>
<p>– Ростика?</p>
<p>Подобное сокращение имени «Руслан» показалось Ивану кощунством, и он не смог сдержать ужас в голосе. Сосед по мастерской, фактурный бородатый дядька в свитере, словно шагнувший с фотографий семидесятых годов прошлого века, похмыкал.</p>
<p>– Ему тоже не нравится. Но слушай, ума не приложу, как сократить такое длинное официальное имя. Чего, ключ надо? Позировать пришёл? А может, ко мне пока? Нравятся мне твои скулы, парень. </p>
<p>– Мне тоже, спасибо, – сбивчиво ответил Иван. – А у вас ключ есть? Пустите?</p>
<p>– Не вопрос. Раз не хочешь мне попозировать – на. Но имей в виду, я тебе заплачу больше, чем он за час. Ростик у нас самый бедный. Слушай, зайди на минуту, страшно хочется запечатлеть эти скулы.</p>
<p>Иван вздохнул, не стал говорить, что позирует он бесплатно, и сказал, что десять минут он уделит страждущему его скул художнику.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Войдя в мастерскую, он снял куртку, поставил чайник и огляделся, не зная, чем заняться в ожидании чая. Одному в мастерской было как-то неуютно, одиноко. Иван привык, что в ней они бывают только вдвоём, и это одиночество испугало его. Он ещё раз огляделся. Картина. «Будешь первым, кому покажу», – вспомнил он слова Руслана. Картина была не готова, Руслан что-то мучительно раз за разом перерисовывал, говорил, что хочет реализма, почти фотографически точного изображения. Что-то рассказывал про задумку: мол, сын Евразии должен стоять улыбаясь, лицо – три четверти, протягивает неведомо кому руку, это должно символизировать единение Запада и Востока, а за спиной у сына Евразии архитектура наших современных городов, тоже как символ Запада и Востока. «Ну, знаешь, я потом это всё продумаю, но центральная фигура – это ты, и стой так, я так вижу». Иван прикусил губу, огляделся, а затем двинулся к картине, закрытой покрывалом. Дойдя, он ещё раз воровато огляделся и решительно сдёрнул белую ткань.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На картине всё вроде так и было. Вот стоит он, вполне узнаваем, только почему-то в странном костюме, вроде как старинном кафтане. Наверное, это то самое, от «Востока», молодец, хорошо продумал. Иван перевёл взгляд влево, за протянутой рукой, и клацкнул зубами. Никакого «Запада». Герой на картине стоял и протягивал руку к русалке, невнятной, непрорисованной фигуре в углу картины, но это точно была русалка. Мужская фигура с рыбьим хвостом. Иван попытался сглотнуть пересохшим горлом. Потом аккуратно вернул покрывало на место. Выключил шумящий чайник. Сел. Задумался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава V</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руслан скользил по мокрой лесной траве, пробирался сквозь чащу, обдирая хвост и руки. В путь он отправился ещё ночью, а сейчас уже и заря миновала. Если вовремя не доберётся до избушки – не очень это ему хорошо. Над головой кто-то каркнул, и это вселило надежду.</p>
<p>– Эй! Передай хозяйке, я иду, да скажи, долго ещё?</p>
<p>Иван не приходил на Реку уже неделю. До этого они снова говорили о том, что батюшка его сильно недоволен, что сын всё ещё холост, а дядька Черномор, царский воевода, не первый раз попадался ему на пути.</p>
<p>– Следит он, что ли, за мной, Русенька. Плохо это.</p>
<p>– Иванушка, ничего хорошего. Ты всё ещё хочешь уйти со мной? Я могу тебя зачаровать, но ведь не ты это уже будешь.</p>
<p>Иван грустно улыбнулся, взъерошил ему волосы и сказал.</p>
<p>– Вот что. Пока могу – буду приходить. Если дольше двух дён меня не будет – значит всё, не приду боле. Значит, не могу.</p>
<p>– Что-то нас ждёт, – задумался Руслан.</p>
<p>С того разговора и прошла неделя. Руслан не верил, надеялся до последнего, вдруг Иван ещё вернётся. Теперь, изнывая от беспокойства, он предпринял сложный и мучительный для него поход: к избушке бабы Яги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Пошто разлёгся?</p>
<p>Старуха улыбалась, показывая косые и редкие зубы. Руслан презрительно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Да вот, решил у тебя на лужке перед избушкой полежать. Травка здесь мягче.</p>
<p>Яга скрипуче рассмеялась, потом ушла за избушку, вернулась с коромыслом и двумя вёдрами колодезной воды.</p>
<p>– Не... – закончить она ему не дала и плеснула прямо в лицо ведро воды, а пока он отплёвывался и жмурился, вылила второе на хвост. – Не надо мне твоих подачек!</p>
<p>– Знаю, зачем пришёл, – всё той же редкозубой улыбкой улыбнулась баба Яга.</p>
<p>– Ой ли? – недоверчиво сказал Руслан. – Мне бы узнать, что случилось с Иваном, сыном боярским.</p>
<p>Бабка закивала, подобрала длинный рваный подол.</p>
<p>– Жди. Будет тебе представление.</p>
<p>Вернулась она быстро, принесла крынку с водой и широкое неглубокое блюдо, пошептала над крынкой, вылила воду в блюдо.</p>
<p>– На. Гляди.</p>
<p>Вода зарябила, замельтешила и на ней стали появляться фигуры.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Шныряет с русалкой непотребной.</p>
<p>Дядя Ивана – Черномор, дядя по материнской линии — сидел за трапезным столом, но еды не вкушал, а стучал кулаком по столу и дёргал себя за усы от злости. Отец Ивана сидел напротив, подперев голову рукой и слушал.</p>
<p>– С нечистью, ты подумай, с нечистью.</p>
<p>– Ну уж не такие они и нечисть. Хулиганят, конечно, но лучше анчутки или лешего какого. Хотя, иной раз и леший – дед спорый, помогает людям. </p>
<p>Кулак гулко бухнул в стол.</p>
<p>– Да ладно бы с бабой-русалкой. Так с мужиком же! Стыдоба! </p>
<p>– Так ведь, он умный, книжки разные читает. Ему ж интересно.</p>
<p>– Милуется!</p>
<p>Боярин вздрогнул. Провёл ладонью по лицу, замер. Дядька Черномор, заметив, что наконец-то его слова возымели действие, принялся рассказывать.</p>
<p>– Так и есть. Ходит на берег. Тот его ждёт. Видятся они. Непотребством занимаются. Сам видел.</p>
<p>– Следил, что ли?</p>
<p>Отец до последнего то ли не верил, то ли не хотел верить.</p>
<p>– А вот и следил. Что с того? Может, я внуков хочу! Племянчатых! А не ведро карасей!</p>
<p>Кулак снова стукнулся о стол, отец вздрогнул и опустил плечи.</p>
<p>– А что же делать-то? Внуков и я хочу.</p>
<p>– Зелье. Зелье отворотное надобно. – Черномор поманил родственника пальцем, заставляя тянуться через стол. – Есть одна бабка на примете, бабка дельная. Вот она уж точно сообразит что надо и исполнит такое зелье вмиг. Ну что, согласен?</p>
<p>Боярин крепко задумался, взял бороду в горсть, покачал головой, хотел было что-то сказать, но Черномор вскинул палец:</p>
<p>– Внуки. Внуки.</p>
<p>– Ладно. Давай свою бабку. Зелье. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руслан оторвал взгляд от помутневшей воды в блюде. Сердце сжала холодная рука, на душе стало муторно.</p>
<p>– К-когда это было? Дальше-то что?</p>
<p>Баба Яга выплеснула воду на траву, подальше. Налила новой из той же крынки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Батюшка, повинен, так что же? Думаете вы, что я тотчас же изменюсь, брошу своего друга сердешного? Не бывать сему. </p>
<p>Иван махнул рукой, хотел было выбежать из горницы, но дорогу ему преградил дядя с тремя ражими витязями.</p>
<p>– Да что ты с ним цацкаешься, – прогудел Черномор, – неслух он. Эх, вяжите его.</p>
<p>Боярин скривился и снова было воззвал к Ивану.</p>
<p>– Опомнись. Охолони. Что за глупости у тебя там, на Реке. Ну повеселился, хватит теперь. Ты уже в летах. Тебе девку надо хорошую, семью, детишек. Иван, пойми, мы хорошего тебе желаем.</p>
<p>Иван слушать не стал, рванулся прочь, был перехвачен и скручен.</p>
<p>– Ну нет, так нет, – отрезал дядька Черномор, – Ваня, для тебя стараемся. Выпей. Выпей, я сказал. Разожмите ему зубы.</p>
<p>Иван сопротивлялся, да куда там. Руслан смотрел на это и в волнении выдирал траву клочками вокруг себя. Когда Ивану запрокинули голову и стали вливать что-то из фляжки, он застонал и ударил рукой по блюду, перевернув его.</p>
<p>– И знать не хочешь, что дальше? – хохотнула бабка. – Эй, милок, не щипли мне тут траву, мне ещё козу пасти. </p>
<p>– Дальше? Что дальше?</p>
<p>Руслан закрыл лицо ладонями. Всё. Иван не придёт. Зелье ему раздобыли какое-то. Всё. Нужно забыть его и то, как им хорошо было. Забыть его, любовь свою.</p>
<p>– Дальше, – голос бабы Яги стал тише, – дальше ты же должен знать, что нет такого средства – отворотного. Не бывает. Приворот – есть. Отворот – только смерть.</p>
<p>В душе Руслана вспыхнула надежда: значит, всё хорошо. Только вот баба Яга как-то нехорошо усмехалась. Стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, он со всей надменностью, на которую был способен, спросил:</p>
<p>– Так что он выпил? </p>
<p>Яга снова заулыбалась, да так широко, что вспыхнувшая надежда снова погасла. Руслан старался дышать, но понял, что задыхается, а в горле – сушь. Баба Яга, смекнув в чём дело, резво кинулась с вёдрами к колодцу, и Руслан снова получил порцию ледяной воды.</p>
<p>– Ты лучше спроси сначала, кто Черномору это зелье дал.</p>
<p>Баба Яга снова села на лужок, напротив Руслана, тот откинул мокрые волосы, облепившие лицо, и хрипло спросил:</p>
<p>– Ты, что ли? Что ты ему дала, что за зелье? </p>
<p>– А я ведь знала, что ты ко мне придёшь.</p>
<p>Бабка не торопилась отвечать на вопрос, всё улыбалась и улыбалась, Руслан снова начал выдирать клочки травы в нетерпении. </p>
<p>– Я, милый мой, всё ведь знаю. Мы ведьмы, мы ведаем. А знаешь, как мы долго живём? У-у-у-у. Долго. А знаешь, что с нами случается, когда мы умираем?</p>
<p>– Нет! – выйдя из терпения, заорал Руслан. – Скажи, старая, что ты сделала? Что ты дала?</p>
<p>– Когда мы умираем, мы уходим в Пустое Место. Там мы ждём продолжения мира. Знаешь, что в Пустом Месте? А ничего. Только мы, наши души. Оттуда мы смотрим в этот мир и умираем со скуки. Каждая из нас знает, что её ждёт, и каждая из нас старается приготовить себе забаву, чтобы не сухотиться. Вот я и подумала: чем вы мне не забава. Слышала я про вас, прибережная трава да кусты нашептали. </p>
<p>Руслан упал на землю, прижался к ней всем телом, замер. В его голове метались сотни мыслей и ни одна не могла подсказать, о чём сейчас бабка-ведунья говорит и плохо ль это, а может даже хорошо для Ивана.</p>
<p>– Нет отворотного зелья, – наконец рубанула бабка, – есть приворот, а отворот – только смерть. </p>
<p>Руслан застонал и начал биться, словно огромная рыба, выброшенная на берег. Баба Яга скрипуче рассмеялась, сходила к колодцу. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>После очередной порции воды ему лучше не стало, и голову поднять и взглянуть на ведунью он не мог. </p>
<p>– Но Черномору я дала полынную настойку, не мухоморную, – сообщила баба Яга, – не переводить же мухоморы на дураков. Умрёт твой Иван, но не сегодня. – Руслан поднял было голову. –  Через неделю умрёт.</p>
<p>Он снова со стоном уткнулся в мокрую землю. Да что же такое, за жизнь такая, что даже какая-то ведьма — и та глумится над ним.</p>
<p>– Вот что. А теперь – слушай меня. Я хочу, чтобы мне в Пустом Месте скучно не было. – Глаза бабки загорелись жёлтым злым огнём. – Вот тебе мои условия. Ты можешь спасти его, но взамен – тебе придётся ради него пожертвовать. Люди это любят. Ты не человек – сможешь? Так вот. Я сделаю так, что мы украдём его последний вздох и тем самым сохраним душу бессмертную, которая потом сможет рождаться и рождаться. Слышишь? Он всегда будет жить, будет рождаться, проживать обычную человеческую жизнь, умирать. Снова рождаться. Но это будет он, не сумлевайся. А ты – ты тоже будешь жить и будешь его искать. Запомни. Жить ты будешь двадцать пять лет, потом умирать, рождаться в воде уже двадцатипятилетним и снова жить двадцать пять. Умирать. Тебе всегда будет двадцать пять, ты даже стареть не будешь. У тебя будет двадцать пять лет, чтобы найти его. Найдёшь, и он тебя вспомнит – вот тогда и воссоединитесь вы, будет у вас совет да любовь. Найдёшь, а он не вспомнит или что-то пойдёт не так – никто не знает, чем это обернётся. Не найдёшь – умрёшь и снова родишься на двадцать пять лет. А мне в Пустом Месте будет не скучно, ой, не скучно.</p>
<p>У Руслана забрезжила надежда, спасти Ивана – всё, что он хотел. Да пусть он сам хоть тысячу раз сгинет, что его глупая жизнь... А Иван хороший, спасти его нужно. </p>
<p>– Согласен я.</p>
<p>Баба Яга удивилась.</p>
<p>– Экий ты быстрый. Подумай хорошенько. Четверть века жизни, а затем смерть и так – бесконечно. Что же ты думаешь, ты сразу его найдёшь? Нет, милый, ты помучаешься.</p>
<p>– Всё равно, – мрачно ответил Руслан, – тебе же ведь только того и хочется, чтобы мучились и тебя развлекали? Я верю, что его найду, рано или поздно, через годы, столетия. Найду. Как забрать его последний вздох?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это было как раз не сложно. Боярин горевал: умер его единственный сын. Лежал Иван сейчас в боярских хоромах, в главной горнице, а всем, кто любил его, дозволено было прийти и попрощаться, под пристальным взглядом почётного караула – молодцов-богатырей, что выделил дядька. Баба Яга выдала Руслану склянку, велела прислонить к губам лежащего Ивана, мол, туда вздох сам перейдёт, зачаровала его и отвела глаза людям. </p>
<p>– Сможешь без хвоста-то всю вечность жить? – ехидно прошамкала она.</p>
<p>– А вот сейчас и начну привыкать, – отрезал Руслан, стукнул каблуком об пол, подтянул богато расшитый кушак на богатом же кафтане – постаралась ведьма, хоть тут без коварства обошлось. – Жди. Буду к вечеру. На ногах-то оно быстрее. Не буду по хвосту горевать.</p>
<p>Несложно было, несложно выполнить это грустное дело, со спокойным видом прошёл Руслан мимо караула, увидел гроб, а в нём Иванушку, приложил руку к левой стороне груди, словно сжимая сердце, и сдержал рыдания. Нет, не нужно сейчас. Нужно сделать всё верно и незаметно. Он склонился над гробом, вгляделся в спокойное лицо Ивана, длинные ресницы, алые губы, ах, облобзать бы их. </p>
<p>– Кто таков? – раздалось за спиной и Руслан еле сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Не про него это. Он под защитой чар ведьмовских.</p>
<p>Осторожно он достал склянку, что дала бабка, приложил её к губам и увидел, как прозрачные стеночки запотели. Быстро прижал пробку. Всё. Дело сделано. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Экий быстрый. </p>
<p>Руслан устало сел на крылечко, протянул скляночку, вытащенную из-за пазухи. </p>
<p>– В избу проходи, – распорядилась баба Яга, – рядом должен быть, когда буду творить.</p>
<p>В ведьмовских делах он был не силён, поэтому даже с некоторым любопытством и забывшись смотрел, как баба Яга творит заклятие. В растопленную печку бросила каких-то трав, нашептала заговор, снова бросила что-то, трижды покружилась перед шестком и достала склянку. Руслан сжал кулаки. Что же, он готов. Он так сильно любит Ивана, что готов ради него жить и умирать. Как так получилось – он и сам не знал. Не было такого, чтобы кто-то из рода речных русалок связывал свою жизнь с человеком, но поди ж ты, всё когда-то в первый раз. Бабка бросила склянку в огонь и страшным голосом начала выть другой заговор, да такой странный, что и слов не разобрать. Руслан почувствовал, что эти две человечьи подпорки его уже не держат, и сел на ближайшую лавку. Бабка голосила, а он сидел и думал, вспоминал. Вот увидел он этого добра молодца на берегу и подивился, как хорош собой. Слово за слово — и вот уже Руслан понял, что люб ему Иван. Как он ждал каждую встречу с ним, как он надеялся, что пройдёт это наваждение у него, ан нет – не проходило. А как радостно было, когда и Иван признался, что он ему люб. </p>
<p>– Смотри, смотри. Пламя – есть вечная жизнь. Туда он ушёл, туда и ты пойдёшь.</p>
<p>– Когда? – равнодушно бросил Руслан.</p>
<p>Сейчас на него напала странная апатия. Дело сделано. А что потом – кто же знает. Будь, что будет.</p>
<p>– Сейчас, касатик. Ныряй.</p>
<p>Руслан вздрогнул.</p>
<p>– Что? Старая, ты видно совсем из ума выжила? Мне? В огонь?</p>
<p>Баба Яга молчала, улыбалась и молчала. Руслан снова сжал кулаки, а перед глазами стал Иван, глядящий на него своими зелёными чистыми глазами, прохладными, как трава с росой. Не говоря больше ни слова, он шагнул к печке, влез на шесток, и тут ему в лицо полыхнул язык пламени, вырвавшийся из устья. Боли он не почувствовал, он вообще ничего не почувствовал, только перед глазами всё закрутилось, пошло белыми пятнами. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вынырнул он в реке. Голый и с двумя человечьими ногами. Не обманула бабка: родился он в воде. Что дальше?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава VI</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Привет! Давно ждёшь?</p>
<p>Руслан влетел в мастерскую, неся за собой шлейф свежего морозного воздуха. Не глядя на гостя, он сунулся за перегородку, положил там что-то, потом стащил с себя пуховик, повесил на вешалку, зачем-то глянул в окно и только после этого посмотрел на Ивана, перевёл взгляд на криво завешенную картину.</p>
<p>– А.</p>
<p>– Ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать?</p>
<p>Руслан криво усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– А я думал, ты мне что-то хочешь рассказать.</p>
<p>Иван сначала растерялся, но взял себя в руки.</p>
<p>– Ты чего такой? Тебе Машка рассказала? – Руслан улыбнулся, протянул руку и шагнул вперёд. – Стой, где стоишь. Что всё это значит? Вот это всё? Что это за чёртовы русалки? Я схожу с ума, и ты к этому приложил руку?</p>
<p>Руслан погасил улыбку, опустил голову, помолчал, собираясь с силами.</p>
<p>– Помнишь, я хотел рассказать тебе сказку? Я расскажу тебе сказку. Слушай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иван из мастерской вылетел злой, на ходу одеваясь. Это и правда была сказка, бредовая сказка. Какая-то вечная любовь, тысячи лет, заклинания.</p>
<p>– Но это правда, – грустно сказал Руслан, – я знал, что ты не поверишь. Я так обрадовался. Когда мне Маша позвонила и назначила встречу, я смутно начал догадываться, что она расскажет и – да. Я так обрадовался, когда она рассказала, что я тебе не безразличен. Это значило бы, что я не просто тебя нашёл, но и то, что ты, возможно, вспомнишь меня, и мы будем вместе, или мы будем вместе, а ты бы потом вспомнил.</p>
<p>– Ты совсем ополоумел!</p>
<p>– А теперь всё пошло не так. Всё было просто. Узнаешь – мы вместе. Не узнаешь – что ж, у меня много времени, вечность. Через неполные пять лет – как минет двадцать пять лет с момента моего последнего рождения – я бы умер, снова родился и снова бы искал тебя, но я бы уже знал, кто ты и где, я бы нашёл. А теперь всё пошло прахом. Мне пришлось рассказать тебе. Ты меня не узнал. Баба Яга, наверное, сидит там в своём вечном Нигде и хохочет.</p>
<p>– Рус! Ты – ненормальный! Тебе в больницу надо!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пробежав по улице несколько метров, Иван остановился. Ветерок бросил в лицо пригоршню сухого колючего снега, и это его отрезвило. Так что же это, ещё с утра он грезил Русланом, его тянуло к нему, он хотел его и чувствовал себя почти влюблённым, а сейчас – он бежит от него? Из-за того, что у парня нездоровое пристрастие к сказкам и этим, русалкам? Иван представил, как Руслан сейчас стоит один-одинёшенек в своей мастерской, и горло перехватило от жалости.</p>
<p>– Вот чёрт, – сказал он себе, потом ещё много чего сказал, повернулся и медленно, еле волоча ноги, пошёл обратно.</p>
<p>Ладно, он примет этот сдвиг у парня, скажет, что согласен со всеми русалками, или попросит больше не говорить о них, ну, договорятся как-нибудь. Это фигня. Просто не хотелось оставлять Руслана. В сущности, Иван мало знал о своём друге и теперь подумал, что наверное, у него никого нет, ведь он всё время видел Руслана либо в мастерской, либо на выставках и сквот-вечеринках, они много времени проводили вместе, и тот ни разу не спешил куда-то и не упоминал о родных или каких-то ещё близких людях. Если он, Иван, уйдёт – неужели Руслан будет совсем один?</p>
<p>– Привет, – сказал он, входя в мастерскую, словно не выбегал из неё пять минут назад.</p>
<p>Руслан стоял, опустив голову и крепко задумавшись, он даже не сразу поднял голову, словно не поверил, что слышит Ивана.</p>
<p>– Я тут подумал. А мы можем как-нибудь без русалок и вот этой мути?</p>
<p>Руслан усмехнулся, поджал губы.</p>
<p>– О, ещё как можем. Поверь мне. Я всё сказал, и теперь уже – будь что будет. Не бросай меня.</p>
<p>Ивана захлестнуло чувство жалости, нежности, может быть даже любви и чего-то ещё, чего он и сам не понял. Медленно выдохнув, он подошёл к Руслану, взял его за руку и сказал:</p>
<p>– Я не знаю, как так вышло, но я хотел бы встречаться с тобой, е... если ты не против. Ну и если у тебя никого нет.</p>
<p>Пальцы Руслана обвились вокруг его запястья и потянули вверх.</p>
<p>– Никого. Только ты, – и он коснулся губами его руки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На самом деле, всё было не так, как хотелось или представлялось Ивану. По сути, в их отношениях мало что изменилось, разве что Руслан перестал его рисовать.</p>
<p>– Зачем? Я думал, нарисую — и ты всё вспомнишь. Ах, да. Мы договорились без русалок и сказок. </p>
<p>– Нет, ну если тебе важно, – рассудительно начал Иван, потом скривился и махнул рукой.</p>
<p>Они и правда начали ходить на свидания и даже пару раз в «Счастье». Болтали об общих знакомых, которые у них появились, Руслан жаловался на новое место работы и собирался менять его, да как-то всё буднично и без страсти. Но при этом Иван чувствовал себя просто потрясающе, появилось чувство какой-то лёгкости, уверенности в жизни, что всё идёт как надо. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Пойдём смотреть на ледоход на Неве? – предложил Иван. – Знаешь, люблю смотреть, как мимо проплывают льдины, такое ощущение, что разбилось большое, громадное яйцо и из него родилась Весна. </p>
<p>Руслан издал какой-то странный звук, что-то среднее между писком и всхлипом, заставив Ивана покоситься.</p>
<p>– Пойдём. Всё равно какая набережная? Пошли на Университетскую, рядом с Академией художеств.</p>
<p>– Нет, если не хочешь – не пойдём.</p>
<p>– Очень хочу. Очень. Одевайся теплее.</p>
<p>– Ой, кто бы говорил.</p>
<p>Вечно мёрзнуть умудрялся Руслан, поэтому такая забота вызвала улыбку у Ивана. В этом было что-то милое: заботиться о нём и забывать о себе. Когда они стояли и смотрели вместе с каменными сфинксами на реку, он снова вспомнил об этом и улыбнулся, а потом перевёл взгляд на Руслана. Так и есть. Тот стоял мало того что с каким-то потерянным выражением лица, так ещё с абсолютно белым от холода лицом и немного сине-зелёными губами.</p>
<p>– Рус, блин! – рявкнул он так, что Руслан аж вздрогнул всем телом. – Какого фига? Говорил, что теплее одеться, а сам? Так, надо куда-нибудь зайти греться. </p>
<p>– Нормально всё, весна, – попытался отмахнуться тот, – апрель же уже.</p>
<p>Иван стал стаскивать с себя очередной любимый шарф.</p>
<p>– Конечно, апрель. В Питере. Ну ты как первый раз в городе. Стой.</p>
<p>В шарфах Иван толк знал и в питерской погоде тоже, поэтому на прогулку взял с собой широкий, тёплый, шерстяной шарф и теперь, стащив его с себя, старательно наматывал на Руслана. Тот похоже, замёрз настолько, что даже не сопротивлялся, позволяя себя кутать. </p>
<p>– Пойдём пить чай, – сказал Иван, – да?</p>
<p>Они встретились глазами, а потом – и как так случилось? – они начали целоваться под пристальным взглядом сфинксов и удивлёнными взглядами редких прохожих. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>– У тебя даже губы заледенели. Ты был как ледышка.</p>
<p>– Пф.</p>
<p>– Нет, правда. Я целовал тебя, чтобы согреть.</p>
<p>– Ну, спасибо.</p>
<p>Иван уткнулся носом в щёку Руслана и потом чмокнул его. Вот как такое бывает: узнаёшь человека, дружишь-дружишь, а потом понимаешь – нет жизни без него и всё, что было до – это даже ещё не начало, а начало только вот-вот, сейчас. </p>
<p>– Рус, а правда, как я раньше без тебя жил?</p>
<p>Руслан пожал плечами, покачал головой и ничего не ответил. Он был занят важным делом: выжимал сок для клиента. Руслану в последнее время не везло, он снова сменил работу, погрустнел, осунулся и Иван хоть и старался развеселить его, отвлечь – не представлял, как это сделать. </p>
<p>– Ладно, я забегу за тобой завтра?</p>
<p>Руслан кивнул, Иван, воровато оглядевшись и установив, что на них никто не смотрит, быстро чмокнул его в щёку и сбежал, совершенно счастливый и восхищённый своей храбростью. У него были планы на оставшийся вечер: прийти домой, поиграть во что-нибудь и наконец ложиться спать. Жалко у Руслана смена до закрытия кафе – до одиннадцати, а то бы они вместе… Стоп. Иван снова встал как вкопанный и обдумал мысль, пришедшую в голову. А почему бы, действительно, им не жить вместе? Конечно, комната в коммуналке – не самое лучшее для двоих, но вдвоём же. Ведь рано или поздно – тут Иван покраснел – рано или поздно они будут совсем вместе. Блин, то, что они переспят – он даже не сомневался, просто как-то не мог приучить себя к этой мысли, ведь, что там греха таить, вечерами он представлял себе Руслана и просто дрочил. К тому же, Руслан по-прежнему был немного загадочным: где же он живёт? А если, если он нигде не живёт? А прямо в своей мастерской? Иван привычно развернулся обратно. Нет, не даст он Руслану быть одному. </p>
<p>– Ты вернулся?</p>
<p>– Рус, я тут подумал.</p>
<p>– Зря.</p>
<p>Иван чуть нахмурился: иногда Руслан бесил, и сейчас нужно было решить, согласен ли он, чтобы Руслан бесил его чаще.</p>
<p>– Короче. Я даже не знаю, где ты живёшь. Ой, я не это хотел сказать. Короче. Давай, ты у меня жить будешь?</p>
<p>Руслан вытаращил на него глаза и вылил полпакета молока себе под ноги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но они и правда стали жить вместе. Это было странно, потому что Руслан пришёл со своим спальником, расстелил его на полу и старательно игнорировал растерянные взгляды Ивана.</p>
<p>– Да ладно? Ты серьёзно?</p>
<p>Потом они долго и неловко избегали взглядов друг друга и ещё более неловко Руслан через неделю или около того устроился под боком у Ивана и потянул одеяло в свою сторону. Когда они начали целоваться, Иван впервые в жизни подумал: ведь это хорошо, что свет выключен, и в ночных питерских сумерках не видно, что он краснеет, а потом стало не до этих глупостей. Руслан был горячим и вкусным, его хотелось пробовать, прижимаясь губами то к губам, то к шее, то к груди и даже ниже, впрочем, Руслан тоже не отставал, и на какое-то время они сплелись, изучая друг друга, касаясь.</p>
<p>– Ты меня хочешь? – сбивчиво спросил Иван, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>– Что? – казалось, Руслан сначала его не понял, но, взглянув на Ивана, от смущения зарывшегося лицом в подушку, хмыкнул. – Ах, вон ты о чём. А ты хочешь? Не боишься?</p>
<p>Ивану больше всего хотелось натянуть на себя одеяло, но он только скрипнул зубами и кивнул.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В голове крутилась только одна мысль: «Где ты такому научился?» – которую Иван решил не озвучивать, когда Руслан трахал его пальцами, попутно отсасывая. Он вообще не был способен говорить, потому что кусал губы, чтобы не стонать и не привлекать внимание соседей, чёртова коммуналка! Руслан всё делал так, словно знал его давно и шёл проверенным путём, трогал там, где нужно, делал это так, что стоны было сдерживать всё сложнее, и Иван даже прикусил себе костяшки пальцев. Он вообще себе никак не представлял их секс, просто ему казалось, что они должны это сделать, и как всё это будет – наверное, как-то само. Хорошо, что Руслан был другого мнения про «само» и взял всё в свои руки. Во всех смыслах. Сначала просто дрочил его член и шептал на ухо, что сейчас хочет сделать с Иваном. Иван в ответ старался не отставать и тоже сжимал его член, но постоянно сбивался с ритма, потому что то, о чём говорил ему Руслан, было так стыдно, так сладко. А потом Руслан мазнул губами по его подбородку и легко всем телом потянулся вниз, к его стоящему члену. Иван окончательно потерялся в ласках.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Лёжа, ощущая жар тела друг друга, они не разговаривали, не двигались, просто были рядом. </p>
<p>– Мне хочется, чтобы так было всегда, – наконец шепнул Иван.</p>
<p>Он думал, Руслан хмыкнет и скажет что-нибудь весёлое, пообещает, чтобы точно так – будет всегда, но Руслан как-то подозрительно прерывисто вздохнул, зашевелился и скрутился у него под боком. </p>
<p>– Так и будет, ага, – наконец сказал он где-то через минуту, – всегда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Жизнь вдвоём оказалась простой, ясной, счастливой, однако несла определённые коррективы в планы Ивана.</p>
<p>– Рус, такое дело. Может нам квартирку поискать? Нормальную, не в коммуналке. Слушай, платить я буду, ты со своими заработками – лучше уж обеспечивай нас едой. </p>
<p>Руслан пожал плечами, хмыкнул и боднул его головой в плечо, словно огромный ластящийся котик.</p>
<p>– Погоди, – вздохнул Иван, – надо проверить – запер ли дверь в комнату. </p>
<p>Он не стал говорить ему, чем была вызвана эта «свежая» мысль о съёме отдельной, нормальной квартиры. Час назад заглядывала соседка, живущая за стеной, разбитная такая тётка, лет сорока, вроде нормальная и приятная особа.</p>
<p>– Привет. Слушай, есть наличка? Не одолжишь пятихатку? Через три часа верну. Мне тут за сборку шкафа надо заплатить, а не хватает. Потом до банкомата добегу.</p>
<p>Пятьсот рублей у Ивана были он с готовностью выложил их, не в первый раз таким образом выручали друг друга. Пока он искал деньги, то краем глаза отметил, как внимательно соседка разглядывала их комнату, задержалась взглядом на спальнике, валявшемся в углу.</p>
<p>– Это того друга, которого пустил пожить?</p>
<p>Иван напрягся, виду не показал, молча кивнул. Сердце сначала пропустило два удара, а потом начало колотиться, как сумасшедшее.</p>
<p>– Прикольно. Главное, чтобы хозяйка ничего не узнала, а то платишь за одного, а тут ещё и друга пустил.</p>
<p>– Блин, не подумал об этом, – облегчённо сказал он, протягивая деньги. – Вот, держи.</p>
<p>Соседка не торопилась уходить.</p>
<p>– Вань, да и квартирка у нас тут не самая примерная и образцового поведения. Вон, Митяй из первой комнаты – рабочий человек, напьётся – бузит, только повод дай подраться. А семейные два попугайчика-неразлучника из пятой – не очень любят богему, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Пасиб, верну скоро.</p>
<p>Когда она ушла, Иван сел прямо на пол и задумался. Намёки он понял правильно, если эти двое, Светик и Миша, с виду приличные люди, действительно гомофобы, да ещё науськают на них этого алкаша из первой – ничего хорошего не выйдет. Надо отсюда сваливать. Нужно искать нормальную квартиру. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Квартиру они нашли, правда, до работы стало добираться крайне неудобно – зато дешёвая, и оно того стоило. Выйти с утра на кухню в одних трусах – на единоличную свою кухню! – и застать там Руслана, варящего кофе в кастрюльке в одном переднике на голую грудь – вот это просто отличное начало дня. Съехали они очень вовремя: когда Иван выносил коробку с упакованным компом, а Руслан плёлся за ним, гружёный спальником, подушками, матрасом и одеялами, то Митяй из первой как раз выходил из пятой комнаты и, увидев это переселение народов, нехорошо ухмыльнулся и направился к ним.</p>
<p>– Помочь, что ли? Подушки мне давай, красавчик.</p>
<p>Соседка из-за стенки прошла мимо Митяя, взяла подушки у Руслана и пошла с ними спускаться вниз, на ходу рассказывая историю, как одна её знакомая переезжала, растеряла половину вещей, но познакомилась со своим мужем. Потом эта байка перешла в другую, третью, и она так и ходила с ними вверх-вниз, пока все вещи не были погружены.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – выдохнул Иван.</p>
<p>– Да не за что. Обращайся. У меня, знаешь, сколько таких историй, не соскучишься. </p>
<p>– Чего это она? – не понял Руслан, глядя ей вслед. – То слова мне за всё время, что жил, не сказала, то сейчас я аж подумал, что с нами переедет. </p>
<p>– Да так. Поехали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Быт наладился самым волшебным образом: Руслан всё взял на себя. Оплата коммуналки, аренда, готовка, все мелочи. Ивану жилось словно в сказке, плюс, Руслан всё время делал ему сюрпризы.</p>
<p>– Погоди, ты столько зарабатываешь, чтобы меня по ресторанам водить?</p>
<p>Руслан смутился, а потом сдался. </p>
<p>– Да ты что, я вообще работу бросил. Ты не заметил, что я уже две недели на неё не хожу?</p>
<p>– Я думал, что у тебя отпуск, – растерянно сказал Иван, коря себя за невнимательность. – Погоди, но откуда деньги?</p>
<p>Сначала Руслан смущался и морщился, потом сказал:</p>
<p>– Заначка. Есть у меня деньги и неплохие. Скопил из прошлых жизней. Чёрт. Прости. Мы договорились не упоминать про... ну, ты понял, про что. Но ты сам спросил, а врать я тебе не буду.</p>
<p>Тут Иван впервые растерялся настолько, что сказал:</p>
<p>– Расскажи.</p>
<p>– Да чего же тут рассказывать, милый? Каждую жизнь, когда я тебя искал, я проводил по-разному, но всегда старался облегчить следующую, поэтому, когда приближался срок, делал для себя «клад». Плохо только то, что рождаюсь я каждый раз в реке – но не знаю, в какой. А страна – большая. Но главное – добраться до своего «клада», и жизнь налаживается. </p>
<p>В душе Ивана боролись два чувства, и одно из них – самосохранение, и оно требовало сбережения последних крупиц здравого смысла – не лезть в это. Но другое, зовущееся любопытством, требовало продолжения истории.</p>
<p>– Ладно. Если так, то расскажи – а как ты меня искал?</p>
<p>Руслан было вскинулся с надеждой, потом понял, что Иван всё равно ему не верит, пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Не знаю, Вань. Говорю же, страна большая. Вот я везде и бродил. Вообще, я так думал, что в какой реке я родился – там где-то неподалёку, наверное, и ты. Я вообще в этот раз в Волге родился, не в Неве. Но так случилось, что занесло меня в Питер. Я уже отчаялся, что найду тебя, времени мне немного оставалось – пять лет, сейчас уже четыре года. Вот решил, что доживу эти четыре года здесь. Вань, ты чего?</p>
<p>Иван с трудом сглотнул, рот стал сухим, как пустыня.</p>
<p>– Да я в Самаре же родился. </p>
<p>Некоторое время они таращились молча друг на друга, Руслан с надеждой, что Иван что-то вспомнил, а Иван же – с лёгким ужасом и чувством нереальности. Может быть, это не дикая сказка, может быть, всё правда?</p>
<p>– Нет, совпадение, – наконец сказал он. – Волга длинная. Рус, не морочь мне голову. Пошли уже домой. Было вкусно. Знать не хочу, откуда у тебя деньги, главное, не грабь никого. Пошли. </p>
<p>– Прогуляемся? – с надеждой спросил Руслан, и он не смог ему отказать, хотя боялся, что по дороге они снова будут говорить об этом. О русалках.</p>
<p>Чтобы как-то забить мысли и чтобы Руслан не лез с разговорами, Иван начал мурлыкать на ходу песенку, потом другую. </p>
<p>– О, а можешь эту, ну, помнишь: «Девушка Прасковья, из Подмосковья». Помнишь?</p>
<p>Иван помнил. А через полчаса уже оба довольно горланили: «Я люблю тебя – это здорово».</p>
<p>– Слушай, классно поёшь, а я ведь только единожды за тобой этот талант наблюдал, когда тебя домой на такси вёз. Помнишь? Со дня рождения Полюшки.</p>
<p>Иван начал хохотать, а отсмеявшись, начал объяснять, что поёт он ужасно, голоса нет, единственное, что умеет – в ноты попадать и иногда – импровизировать.</p>
<p>– Вообще надежды мамы оправдал – фортепиано. Учился хорошо. Правда теперь – терпеть его не могу, веришь?</p>
<p>Руслан кивнул.</p>
<p>– Верю. Но ты классно же поёшь, я слышу.</p>
<p>Иван погрустнел.</p>
<p>– Хотел бы. Я одно время мечтал, что научусь круто петь, и даже уроки брал. Только что-то начало получаться, как учительница мне говорит, что я за год вообще не продвинулся и ей на меня время тратить, а мне – деньги. Короче, я решил, что петь даже для удовольствия мне не стоит. Ну чего, если, как она сказала, мне с моим голосом лучше в туалете кричать: «Закрыто!». Зато я крутой прогер.</p>
<p>– Хмм, – Руслана не так легко было сбить с темы. – Плохая тебе учительница досталась. А почему ты решил, что у тебя что-то стало получаться?</p>
<p>– Как бы тебе объяснить. Короче, я стал понимать и головой, что от меня требуется, и стал понимать, как это делать своими связками. Вот только-только я всё это стал объединять и соображать, она мне сказала, что – без толку. Обидно, только-только смог понять теорию и практику, личную практику.</p>
<p>– Да понял я, – отмахнулся Руслан, раздумывая над чем-то. – То есть, а ты бы хотел связать свою жизнь с пением?</p>
<p>– Рус, ты чего? – взмолился Иван. – Это совсем не моё. Это я только в детстве, классе в пятом, представлял, как выхожу на большую сцену, сажусь, начинаю играть и пою под собственный аккомпанемент. Это детская такая фантазия. Прогер я и всегда хотел им быть.</p>
<p>– Но ты же говоришь, что специально занялся вокалом.</p>
<p>– Да. А ещё в театральный кружок ходил и в школе, и потом, в институте. Просто так, потому что хотелось. </p>
<p>Иван смутился. Конечно он мечтал, что сможет научиться петь и – а всё, на этом мечты заканчивались, он никогда во взрослой жизни себя не видел ни на сцене, ни вообще в чём-то подобном. Но сейчас, когда они шли, болтали и горланили песни, вдруг ему показалось, что Руслан приоткрыл ему кусочек мечты, его собственной мечты, которую он сам не мог разглядеть. Научиться петь и петь для людей, играть для них.</p>
<p>– А ты попробуй?</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Заново начни учиться. </p>
<p>– Руслан, перестань.</p>
<p>Они замолчали, и каждый шёл и думал о чём-то своём, наконец, дойдя до дома, оба одновременно начали:</p>
<p>– Слушай!</p>
<p>– Слуш… А, ладно, давай ты – первый.</p>
<p>Иван кивнул.</p>
<p>– Ладно. Короче, наверное, ты прав, и мне чего-то такого хотелось всегда, но честное слово – это всё слишком неожиданно. Почти так же, как когда я понял, что влюбился в тебя. – Тут Руслан самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Э, ну хватит. Просто мне всегда казалось, что я серьёзный человек и реалист, и всякие фантазии, мечты – это непрактично, им нет места в моей жизни. Я твёрдо знал, что должен выучиться на престижную или нужную профессию, знал, что буду зарабатывать. Ну, всё такое. Но, знаешь, я бы хотел попробовать себя в чём-то творческом и бессмысленном. Ты только не обижайся про творческое. Но я бы хотел просто отдаться делу, которое приносит удовольствие. Но не доход. Рус, это же не просто так, если учиться – нужно серьёзно, целыми днями. А я работаю.</p>
<p>– Вот и я про это же. У нас же есть мой «русалочий клад», морду не криви. Он у нас есть, и его хватит на некоторое время, и потом, я опять пойду куда-нибудь работать баристой или барменом. У меня на примете есть одна знакомая, а у неё – подруга есть, она преподавательница по вокалу. Вань, слушай, я даже план придумал. Мне кажется, мы тебя вольнослушателем запихнуть сможем в один из театральных институтов. Так, а вообще, сейчас – май. Ммм, а может, поднатаскаем тебя, и ты поступить куда-нибудь сможешь?</p>
<p>Иван стоял у парадного совершенно ошарашенный, он не понимал, как так можно в один момент всё перевернуть, придумать и спокойно шагать в это неведанное.</p>
<p>– Так нельзя. Это неправильно. </p>
<p>– Что нельзя?</p>
<p>Иван начал злиться. Чувство контроля над жизнь пропадало, жизнь катилась в неизведанное с возрастающей скоростью.</p>
<p>– Нельзя так. Ведь ты только что это придумал, но так нельзя, неправильно. Я взрослый и серьёзный человек, ответственный, я должен продумать каждый шаг в жизни.</p>
<p>– Я всё продумал.</p>
<p>– Но... но это странно, – беспомощно ответил Иван. – Рус, я так не привык. Я не могу. Я хочу, но не могу.</p>
<p>Руслан сузил глаза и как-то опасно щёлкнул белыми мелкими зубами.</p>
<p>– Ах, так. Не хочешь ради себя?</p>
<p>– Нет. Это не ради себя, это какое-то мимолётное желание, каприз. С таким нужно справляться.</p>
<p>– Раз не хочешь ради себя, сделай ради меня.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– То!</p>
<p>Руслан стоял с победным видом, и Иван понял, что да – его победили. Победили и убедили. Он на самом деле может завтра уволиться с работы и заняться тем, что ему нравилось, но казалось напрасной тратой времени и денег – вокалом, и дальше шагнуть на сцену, в театр. </p>
<p>– Ты же сумасшедший.</p>
<p>– Погоди-погоди, вдруг правда нам удастся тебя в театральный запихнуть?</p>
<p>– Я бы… я бы хотел. Но это не моё, у меня никакого таланта к этому нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Глава VII. Последняя</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только дойдя до третьего курса РГПУ имени Герцена, Иван осознал, насколько решительно и необыкновенно он изменил свою жизнь. Точнее, Руслан изменил его жизнь. Казалось, что рецепт прост: разрешить себе хотеть, разрешить жить как хочется. Но без Руслана и его сумасшедших идей и поддержки – нет, такое чудо самому себе позволить было невозможно. Хотя, всё же и он сам изменил свою жизнь, встретив Руслана и признав, что любит его. Всё это время они были вместе, и каждый день был маленьким счастьем. Театральный хоть и изматывал и отнимал много сил, вплоть до того, что несколько раз приходилось ночевать прямо в университете, этому счастью совершенно не мешал. Что может быть лучше, когда понимаешь, что занимаешься своим делом, а рядом – человек, которого ты любишь, и он любит тебя. Казалось, что так будет всегда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– Вань, а ты чего?</p>
<p>Руслан с утра был сонным, хмурым, вялым. Это началось недавно, словно он чем-то заболел и начал терять силы, будто стал засыпать на ходу. «Лекарство» для него было одно – подобраться поближе к Ивану и устроиться у того под боком. Вот и сейчас он привычно придвинулся к сидящему на старом дырявом диване Ивану и натолкнулся грудью на его ладонь.</p>
<p>– Тихо.</p>
<p>Он пожал плечами и отправился на кухню, готовить себе какао. Мало ли, что там у Ивана, может он в роль, в образ вошёл и репетирует. Своё состояние его не беспокоило, он смирился. Он знал, что это состояние – предвестник последнего года. Значит, всё действительно пошло не так. Он снова уйдёт, но вот родится ли он заново? Сердце снова схватила огромная когтистая ледяная лапа. Он знал, что – нет. Всё пошло не так. Нарушилось условие, а значит – больше им не увидеться. Так тому и быть. Руслан вздохнул, пожал плечами. Так тому и быть.</p>
<p>– Ва-ань? Так ты будешь какао?</p>
<p>В ответ – тишина. Руслан озадачился, зевнул, потянулся и заглянул в комнату. Иван сидел всё с тем же странным выражением лица и словно смотрел какой-то фильм на стене. Руслан уже хотел было позвать его ещё раз, как он повернулся и каким-то просевшим голосом спросил:</p>
<p>– Руслан. Рус. Скажи, ведь русалки в зиму отращивают волосы, а весной их обрезают, отдавая Реке?</p>
<p>Руслан молча кивнул. Иван снова перевёл взгляд на стену.</p>
<p>– Знаешь, неожиданно я понял, что откуда-то я это знаю. </p>
<p>Когтистая лапа на сердце сжалась ещё сильнее, Руслан понял, что его сердце готово кровоточить от горя. Вот значит, как всё оборачивается. Он – уйдёт, а Иван – Иван всё вспоминает. </p>
<p>– Мало ли ты сказок начитался, – как можно небрежнее бросил он. О, как же раньше он хотел, чтобы Иван вспомнил, но теперь его мечтой было – чтобы тот всё забыл. То он все эти тысячелетия был без Ивана, но теперь Иван будет без него. Много меньше, до конца жизни, но для людей и это слишком долго. Тем временем, Иван отмер, легко вскочил с дивана, подошёл к нему, сгрёб таким знакомым движением его волосы и провёл по ним пальцем, словно отсекая их.</p>
<p>– Вот так. </p>
<p>У Руслана затряслась нижняя губа, ему хотелось соврать, пошутить, сказать глупость, но он не смог. В мыслях он вернулся в прошлое, на речной берег.</p>
<p>– Да. Значит – да. Я что-то такое вспоминаю. Рус, да как же так? Это не может быть правдой. </p>
<p>– К-какао б-будешь? – чтобы не зареветь, спросил он. </p>
<p>– Что я ещё вспомню? Я не хочу.</p>
<p>– Я тоже, – сиплым от невыплаканных слёз голосом сказал Руслан. – Зато вот там, она, ей весело, наверное!</p>
<p>Он скинул кулак куда-то по направлению к потолку. Баба Яга получила себе развлечение в своём Пустом Месте. </p>
<p>Иван обнял его, стал гладить по волосам и бормотать что-то, что всё же будет хорошо, он же его вспоминает, ведь так и надо было, да? Да?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Память к Ивану возвращалась кусками, но быстро, и каждая такая волна воспоминаний заставляла Руслана плакать, но, чтобы не расстраивать его, он находил повод то сбегать в другую комнату, то на улицу. </p>
<p>– Да чего уж, реви здесь, – сердито сказал ему Иван. – А то я дурак, не понял, что всё заканчивается.</p>
<p>– Заканчивается, – эхом повторил Руслан. – Я ухожу. Это мой последний год здесь. </p>
<p>– И ты не вернёшься.</p>
<p>Он покачал головой. </p>
<p>– Обещай мне, что ты не бросишь учиться. Не бросишь всё. Ладно?</p>
<p>– Да я и не смогу, – честно признался Иван. – Теперь уже не смогу. Я чувствую себя на своём месте. Спасибо тебе. </p>
<p>– Тебе моего «клада» ещё хватит где-то на год или, если сможешь растянуть, на полтора. </p>
<p>– Да что же ты мне тут как завещание пишешь, – тоскливо сказал Иван.</p>
<p>– Потому что оно и есть. </p>
<p>– Зачем ты тогда пошёл к ведьме?</p>
<p>– Чтобы ты жил.</p>
<p>Иван открыл рот сказать, что теперь жить без Руслана – это не жить, но рот закрыл. Нет, и без этих его философий плохо, не надо усугублять. </p>
<p>– Всё равно я не верю. Ты должен остаться или переродиться. </p>
<p>– Ты не узнал меня с самого начала, я не смог пробудить в тебе воспоминания. Ты же знаешь, всё пошло не так.</p>
<p>– Ну и что? Может быть это «не так» означает, что ты просто вернёшься ко мне?</p>
<p>– Когда будет мой последний день – я скажу тебе. Я его тоже чувствую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Никогда Иван не отдавал себя так страстно, отчаянно, ему хотелось запомнить Руслана всего, каждую чёрточку, каждую клетку его тела. Он принимал на себя всю тяжесть его тела, и ему хотелось, чтобы они стали единым, срослись, только чтобы не расставаться с тем, кого он любил, и с тем, кто его любил целую вечность.</p>
<p>Утром Иван проснулся и понял, что рядом никого нет. Проведя рукой по пустой половине кровати, по подушке, на которой ещё оставалась вмятина от головы, он в каком-то оцепенении встал, прошёл на кухню. В квартире никого не было. Он ещё раз прошёл по квартире, заглянул в ванную, открыл шкафы. Всё было на месте. Вещи Руслана, его одежда, его зубная щётка. Всё было на месте. Руслана не было. Иван снова вернулся на кровать, крепко замотался в одеяло и заскулил в него. Настало время бесконечной тоски.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Год, два, три. Деньги «русалочьего клада» закончились, и теперь уже Ивану пришлось подрабатывать баристой, спасибо Руслану – научил. Он подрабатывал где, кем и как мог, даже один год умудрился поработать Дедом Морозом. Классика для актёра, тем более начинающего, зато – неплохой заработок. Даже несколько раз возвращался к старой работе – кодил, но быть фрилансером-программистом и студентом театрального для него оказалось сложно, заказ всегда нужно было выполнить по горящим срокам «вчера надо было», а институт не терпел конкуренции. Плюс, у него не было «своих» клиентов, а раздобывать заказы по демпинговым ценам – себе в убыток. Дела стали выправляться, внезапно, благодаря его упорству и трудолюбию. О нём узнали, маленькие театры стали его приглашать, а когда выяснилось, что он ещё и «поющий актёр» – начали появляться роли в мюзиклах, в ансамбле, конечно, но и то хлеб. Когда Иван слышал похвалы своему трудоголизму, он криво усмехался. Да, работать до потери сознания – самое то для него, чтобы не мучиться, чтобы усталостью глушить боль. О Руслане он вспоминал каждый день и – нет, время не лечило. Утрата была постоянно с ним. Это было так тяжело, вспоминать сразу две счастливые жизни, ту, что была давным-давно, в другом мире, и ту, что была ещё три-четыре года назад. А теперь, теперь у него ничего нет. Ничего, кроме работы, кроме призвания, которое он нашёл благодаря всё тому же Руслану. Упорство приносило свои плоды, стали предлагать роли второго плана, не ведущие – но уже и не ансамбль. Два раза он даже ездил в Москву на тамошние кастинги, оба раза мимо – но уже и там его знали, и он оставил хорошее впечатление. Внезапно выяснилось, что любители мюзиклов его узнают, просят автографы, просят сфотографироваться, встречают на «служебках». Только Руслана не было рядом, чтобы разделить его радость. Зачем жить без любви? Без того единственного? Иван задавался этим вопросом, и ответ был только один: Руслан отдал всё, чтобы ты жил, так что – живи. Приходилось жить, но он с трудом понимал – зачем?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>С бывшим одногруппником он договорился сходить на кастинг нового мюзикла, что-то там про Онегина. Проект ему не был интересен, но зато образовалась дыра между выходами на сцену, поэтому логично было её заполнить ещё работой. Побродив между такими же кандидатами, как и он сам, Иван внезапно увидел тощего мальчишку с мутно-голубыми глазами, мелкими кривыми зубами, налезающими один на другой, и совершенно неприличной причёской, лохматой до безобразия: волосы слегка прикрывали шею и пушистились в разные стороны. В придачу к этому, одет он был совершенно разухабисто: длинный свитер, из-под которого воротник рубашки торчал дыбом с одной стороны, а с другой – прятался под вырезом свитера. Прежде чем Иван успел что-то подумать и сообразить, ноги сами принесли его к мальчишке, он уверенным, почти хозяйским жестом поправил этот безобразный воротник и сказал:</p>
<p>– Ну ты и чучело, – и пошёл дальше. Он просто пошёл дальше. Дойдя до туалета, он заперся в кабинке, вскинул кулак вверх, погрозил и прошипел:</p>
<p>– Тебе там весело, да? Весело? Ах ты, ведьма старая! Чтоб ты сдохла. Чёрт, ты и так сдохла. Да что же мне делать-то? Ну, веселись, тварь!</p>
<p>Выйдя из туалета и пройдя два шага, Иван тут же натолкнулся на мальчишку. </p>
<p>– А я знаю, кто ты! Круто, слушай, я думал, такие крутые актёры, как ты, на кастинги не ходят.</p>
<p>Иван сбился с шага: крутым актёром его ещё никто не называл и так откровенно к нему не лип.</p>
<p>– Что? Откуда ты меня знаешь? Глупости говоришь.</p>
<p>– Ну ты же Иван Бояринов, тот самый! Молодая восходящая звезда, все дела.</p>
<p>– Ты откуда такого нахватался? Что за бред? – он остановился, перевёл дыхание и сам спросил: – А тебя как зовут? Ру… Руслан?</p>
<p>– Нет! Ярослав.</p>
<p>Иван почувствовал, что от сердца немного отлегло, но при этом оно ещё и замерло. Как так, этот пацанёнок хоть такой мелкий, но очень похож на Руслана, э, да что там похож, у него даже родинка на шее, под левым ухом, как у Руслана. Он –  вылитый Руслан. Что за шутки у этой ведьмы? Иван покосился на потолок, приблизительно где-то там в воздушных сферах должна была обитать послесмертная оболочка Бабы Яги, в теории. </p>
<p>– Я тебя видел! Я ходил на твои спектакли. Слушай, ты так классно поёшь. Я слышал кстати твой вариант «Гефсимании». На ютубе нашёл. Ты крутой.</p>
<p>– Спасибо. А можно я…</p>
<p>– А ты что петь будешь? А я тоже хочу «Гефсиманию». Знаешь, у меня мечта, я хочу обновить постановку «Иисус Христос – Суперзвезда» в России. </p>
<p>– Да. Прикольно. Слушай, дай я пройду. </p>
<p>– Ага. А можно я тебя подожду после кастинга? Короче, я подожду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кастинг он не прошёл, но ему было совершенно всё равно. Он привычно замотался покрепче шарфом и вышел на улицу. Удивительно. Просто удивительно. Почему этот парень так похож на Руслана, только будто моложе? Что за странности происходят? Но, что самое удивительное, парень так и липнет к нему, и не сказать, что это Ивану не нравится. Нравится. </p>
<p>– Пр-ривет. А я тебя дождался. Не прошёл? Эх. Я тоже. Но я-то ладно. Я вообще недавно твёрдо решил связать себя с музыкой. </p>
<p>– Ярослав, правильно? А как тебя можно ещё звать?</p>
<p>– Ну, Ярик.</p>
<p>– Ага. Привет, Ярик. Сколько тебе лет?</p>
<p>Иван никогда не думал, что такой простой вопрос может вызвать такой всплеск энтузиазма в отвечающем. </p>
<p>– Девятнадцать! Прикинь, вот некоторые с детства знают, кем станут. А я такой: чего-о? дайте мне аниме и приставку и идите нафиг. Но прямо недавно меня шибануло – я хочу петь. Я хочу работать в мюзиклах. Где-то лет пять назад как шибануло с тех пор – просто горю этим делом.</p>
<p>– Что?</p>
<p>– Что? Ну или четыре. Короче, мне тогда вот-вот должно было исполниться четырнадцать. Я прям тогда как себя заново узнал, как только-только себя открыл. Типа, знаешь, как будто меня не было, а потом я – вот. </p>
<p>Иван распустил душивший его шарф.</p>
<p>– Говори помедленнее. Можешь? </p>
<p>– Я почему запомнил – смешно, но тогда выяснилось, что родители потеряли все мои документы. Представляешь, как будто меня раньше и на свете не было. Пришлось потом восстанавливать свидетельство о рождении и всё такое. Даже в паспорта родителей заново вписывать.</p>
<p>– Что за... что за бред? </p>
<p>– Ага. Поэтому и говорю, такое не забудешь, когда в один день и час твёрдо решил, что – моё.</p>
<p>Ещё бы пять лет назад Иван подумал, что сходит с ума и нужно бежать прочь. Но сейчас он знал – это всё правда. Каким-то образом в тот самый момент, когда «всё пошло не так», он был с Русланом, но параллельно – появился... другой Руслан? Стоп, или это началось позже, когда они стали жить вместе и Руслан предложил ему попробовать себя реализовать в глупой мечте? Да чёрт с ним. Главное, вот перед ним стоит его Руслан, только мелкий, хотя – такой же наглый. </p>
<p>– А ничего, что я с тобой иду? А ты куда вообще?</p>
<p>Иван замер, покрутил головой, понял, что идёт куда глаза глядят, и буркнул:</p>
<p>– Гуляю.</p>
<p>– Во. Я с тобой. Можно, да? Я видел тебя на сцене, ты просто огнина. Я даже два раза к тебе на «служебки» ходил, только ты меня не помнишь, наверное. Ну там обычно девчонок много, а я с самого краешку стоял и не шумел. </p>
<p>Спокойно. Спокойно. Иван старался понять причину и следствие. За что ему такое счастье? Хотя, Руслан ли это? Но ведь он его не узнаёт, и зовут его по-другому. Как это можно объяснить? А нужно ли это всё объяснять? Вот перед ним стоит его Руслан, что-то ему рассказывает, даже так же жестикулирует, и даже губы замёрзшие такие же, слегка сине-зелёные от свежего осеннего питерского ветерка. Не слушая восторги, он привычно стащил с себя шарф и начал заматывать в него Ярослава.</p>
<p>– Девятнадцать значит, понятно.</p>
<p>– Ага, – Ярик не сопротивлялся, позволяя заматывать на себе шарф, он нахально смотрел на Ивана голубыми глазами и сообщил: – Совершеннолетия и возраста согласия уже достиг.</p>
<p>– Отлично, Ярослав, а теперь беги к маме, пока окончательно не замёрз. Чучело.</p>
<p>– Так что, завтра встретимся?</p>
<p>Наглости и решительности ему явно было не занимать. </p>
<p>– Зачем?</p>
<p>– Так шарф же отдать. </p>
<p>Иван растерялся. Похоже, что это снова – шанс для них. А вдруг нет? Ярослав – не Руслан или Руслан? К чёрту. Нужно просто себе позволить быть счастливым, Руслан всегда это говорил.</p>
<p>– Ладно, Ярик. Беги, завтра шарф вернёшь. Давай договоримся, когда и где.</p>
<p>– Супер! Так где? Может погуляем по парку? Завтра будет хорошая погода.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>